Doom of OOO
by irishninja0
Summary: When evil strikes at the heart of OOO its up to Finn and Marceline to battle the Wizard Malacarth who plans on destroying OOO. As Finn goes on his adventure he is growing feelings for the one he loves, but who is it? Marceline or Flame Princess? My first fanfic hope you enjoy takes place before the episode The Lich and after I remember you. This a prequal to a story in the works.
1. Heartbreak and comfort

**Well here's chapter two which is now chapter one, hope you enjoy some very shocking things are going down in this chapter so read and review, by the way in my stories FP's name is Seraphina as a her royal name and Ember as her normal name but nobody knows about it except for a select few.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time**

It was a warm sunny day in the land of OOO. While people were either spending time with family or doing their own thing, we see one certain adventurer speeding across the grasslands heading who knows where. This adventurer we all know him as Finn the human boy, hero of OOO. Now let's see what our 14 year old adventurer is doing shall we? "Ok let's see I got a date with FP in a few hours so I think I'll visit Marceline's place". So Finn hurried to see his vampire friend before you know it he reached his destination. Before he knocked on the door he had an idea "Marceline messes with my head a lot, I know I'll scare her, it'll be hilarious." Finn climbed the tree leading to the top floor of her house. He carefully climbed through the window into her bedroom and peeked through the door leading to the living room. He saw her floating over the couch lazily plucking the strings on her bass. He quietly crawled to the ground and as he was about to pounce, "Hey Finn" Marceline nonchalantly said.

"Bu- bu- Marceline how'd you know I was here?"

"Finn, I'm 1000 years old I think I'll know when someone tries to sneak up on me" she replied.

Finn hung his head low he was disappointed to say the least. "Come on Finn don't be sad, no one's been able to scare me in years."

"Thanks Marcie."

"Why did you come here anyway?" she asked.

"Well I got a date with FP in a few hours and I got nothing better to do."

"What about Jake?"

"He's with Lady."

"Beemo?"

"Recharging."

"Bonnie?"

"You're joking right?"

"Well Finn I'd love to hang out with you but I got nothing to do here either, I'm as bored as you right now."

"We could have a jam session?"

"Not in the mood" she replied.

"Can we watch a movie?" he asked.

Sure why not Marceline floated over to her DVD rack and pulled out heat signature plopped it into the DVD player and for the next 3 hours they watched the movie. "Man no matter how many times I watch this movie I never get tired of it" Marceline said. As the credits started to roll, Finn glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 10 minutes before his date with Fire princess. 'Crap I'm going to be late!' "Sorry Marcie but I'm going to be late so gotta go I'll see you later"

"Bye Finn." She yelled as he ran out the door. "Now what am I gonna do". Marceline then floated up to her room to get some sleep before the sun set and before Finn came back over.

* * *

Finn made it to the restaurant he was having his date with FP at called Le French cuisine. As he walked in he saw a diamond chandelier above his head a beautiful red tapestry hanging on the walls along with paintings by some weird guy named Leonardo da Vinci. "Leonardo da vincatti? Vincentia-whatever". He started looking around till he saw Seraphina sitting at a table near the balcony. "Finn over here" she called.

"Coming." He flipped over the table in front of him and cart wheeled into his seat, he saw people clapping at his acrobatics and peppermint butler holding a sign with a 9 on it.

"Ok Finn, now that you're done with that lets get started" she said as she tied a napkin around her neck.

The waiter came over and asked what they would they like to eat. "I'll have the spaghetti, mister…."

"Lollipop, Master Finn, that is my name and we don't serve spaghetti." he said with a disgusted tone.

"Ok then I'll have a sandwich."

"We don't have that either."

"Well what do you have?"

"We have the finest French recreation food available in the candy kingdom."

"Ummmm… okaaaaaay I'll just have this escargo stuff."

"Actually we'll have a salad." Fp quickly ordered before Finn did something he would regret.

"As you wish" the waiter said as he walked away.

"What was all that about Sera I just ordered my food?"

"Finn you don't know even know what escargo is?"

"Well what is it then?" he asked.

"It's snails."

"Yikes thanks then, but who in the world would eat snails?"

"I don't know but please don't embarrass yourself anymore while we're here."

"But I'm just being myself."

"I know, I know and I like that but I don't think they'll let us stay here if you keep acting like that."

"Oh sorry I'll try to act as fancy as possible."

"Thank you Finn." As the date went on Finn noticed that FP looked very uncomfortable during the time they spent at the restaurant.

* * *

They left the restaurant after a while then just hung out at her Seraphina's house dangling their feet off the cliff enjoying each other's company. Finn looked over and kissed her forehead ever so lightly right on her gem but saw how she looked like she was about to cry. _'Fp looks really upset did I do something wrong, I hope that I didn't mess it up. I tried my hardest to be fancy or maybe something's wrong. Maybe I should ask her'_

"Finn…"

"Yea?"

"I had a good time tonight thanks for the meal."

"But you didn't eat yours."

"Still, it was fun."

Finn could see that she was hiding something. "Sera are you alright?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded knowing he was going to ask what it was. "Finn we can't date anymore."

Finn was speechless did she really say that or was that just that his imagination? "But why? We've dating for like…6 months now I thought you were happy because I sure was, was it something I did?" he asked. "No it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Finn do you remember that first kiss we had?"

Finn knew what she was talking about when she sank into the earth and had to give her mouth to mouth. "Yea I remember but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Finn every time we try to kiss or hug you get hurt and we really can't do a lot together cause when I play BMO he melts, visit the candy kingdom Bubblegum will probably try to lock me up again, I like adventuring and all but don't want only do that with you, I'm sorry but were done."

"Come on Seraphina give me another chance I'll toughen up I'll make BMO fire proof just please-"

"No Finn, go find yourself another girl, I might find another boy, who can't be hurt by my fire."

"Ok I…I understand."

"We can still be friends though alright?"

"Ok Sera…I mean Flame princess thanks for at least being honest about it."

"Goodbye Finn." Her eyes were tearing up and her heart was breaking knowing she was losing her hero.

"Bye Flame princess" he said coldly. As soon as she was out of sight Finn just broke down and cried. He couldn't help it he just lost the love of his life and could do nothing about it. "Might as well head to Marcie's, told her I would". Finn then went to Marceline's and cried all the way there.

* * *

He knocked on the door and was greeted sexy vampire lady. She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt a musician by the name of Andrew W.K. on it, ripped jeans and a ring-shaped like a bat. "Hey Finn right on time come on in there's food in the fridge if you want some."

"Thanks Marcie but no thanks I'm not in the mood."

Marceline could tell the date didn't go well so she decided to try to make him feel better. "Hey Finn remember those nuts I showed you when you were 12 I still have some if you want to mess with them."

"I'm good Marceline I just want to chill."

She floated next to him on the couch and decided to ask what happened. "So Finn how did your date go?"

"Not so good." 'Just as I thought' "We ate at that new French restaurant in the candy kingdom and I almost ordered snails if she hadn't stopped me and after that we hung out at her place then she dumped me. She said it was because she didn't want to keep burning me and that she didn't want to adventure on every date, but I can't help that, she said it herself, if she does do something else like play BMO it will catch fire. Now my heart feels like it stomped on and broken, this sucks." Finn kicked the wall angrily venting his rage.

Marceline could see why she broke up with him but still why would anyone want to break up with Finn? Sure he's not the smartest person around but he's kind, heroic, loyal, brave, funny, awesome 'wait a minute am I daydreaming about Finn?' He thought about his but just disregarded it. "Finn, look she does care about you, she just doesn't want you to get hurt, she may not have the same feelings she used to have for you but so what you're Finn the hero, a hero for crying out loud how many people can say that?"

"I don't know about 3."

"Exactly only 3 people and all those guys are older than you and they haven't even done half of the things you done, and you started when you were 12. 12 years old! I'm pretty sure not even Billy started then. So what if 2 stupid princess turned you down don't let that get to you, your too young to get depressed over a girl, so get off your lazy butt and get happy because there's a whole world for you to adventure and date other girls in don't let one upset you Finn your too awesome for that."

Finn thought for a moment before he responded "Your right Marcie I can't let that get me down I'm an adventurer nothing can stop me."

"That's the spirit Finn now how about we go strangle some pixies or something."

"Marceline there's nothing I'd like more." The two friends set out to have a night of fun and adventure little did they know evil was lurking in OOO.

Meanwhile: "Malacarth, master Malacarth!"

"What is it Jenkins?" the evil wizard inquired.

"Your Magic is at full power sir."

"Excellent, then it's time."

"Time for what sir?"

"You know full well what it is; it's time to take over OOO."

**OMG FINN and FP broke up shocker huh? Bet you thought it was a FinnxFp didn't you? Well sorry to disappoint but who knows it still might be, but **it** could easily not be about them you'll just have to wait and see. Who is this evil wizard Malacarth and how is he going to take over OOO? You'll have to wait till next time remember review and enjoy by for now and to the guy who was amazed that it was my first fan fiction yea and thank you I worked hard to think up that chapter so till next time goodbye.**


	2. The adventure begins

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading in a while had to get my computer fixed and was unable to use it so without a further a dew, here's chapter 3**

Finn finally came back to the tree house tired and sore from his night out with Marceline. "Marceline sure knows how to party, tonight was mathematical." He silently crept up to his room hoping to not awake Jake. He checked his bedroom and fortunately Jake was sound asleep in his bed. Finn thanked glob as he changed into his Pajamas and fell asleep awaiting the next day.

* * *

The next day Finn awake to the pleasant smell of Jake's everything burrito. He slowly climbed down the ladder into the kitchen to see he was right, Jake was making an everything burrito as bmo sat at the table waiting for its meal. "Morning Jake."

"Hey Finn."

"Can I have some of that burrito, I'm starving."

"Sure you can, as soon as you tell me where you were last night."

'Dang it' Finn thought. He was sure Jake didn't notice he was out. "I was out with Marceline". Jake was silent for a moment as he heard this. "Jake are you ok?" Jake instantly burst out laughing as the words left Finn's mouth. "What's so funny?"

"I see Finn, having a good time with Marceline."

Finn blushed like crazy as he realized what he said. "It's not like that" Finn pouted.

"I'm just messing with you bro, what did happen last night though? I thought you had a date with FP?" Jake asked.

"Well you see…m…Fp…up."

"Finn stop mumbling, now tell me what happened."

"ME AND FP BROKEUP OK!" Finn shouted. There was an awkward silence in the room until Jake spoke up.

"Sorry Finn didn't know you two broke it off, you guys were good together. Why did she break up with you though?"

Finn paused before telling Jake what happened. "She said she didn't want to keep hurting me every time we kissed or hugged". Finn said with obvious sadness in his voice. "But Marcie cheered me up and took me all over the candy kingdom to help."

"Well that was real awesome of her, so you want to stroll through the candy kingdom and see PB?" Jake asked.

"Sure Jake lets head out, BMO remember to kill anybody that tries to rob the place while we're gone, ok?"

"Yes Finn I'll keep watch bye guys."

"Bye BMO." Finn and Jake said in unison. Jake stretched into a giant form as the two adventurers headed to the candy kingdom, blissfully unaware about what was going to happen.

* * *

Finn and Jake soon arrive at the candy kingdom, ready to see Princess Bubblegum. But as they started to get through the castle gates, the sky darkened and it started to thunder. "That's weird."

"What's weird Finn?" the magic dog asked.

"When we left the tree house the sky was as clear and cloudless as can be, so what's with the sudden change in weather?" As soon as he said that a horrible laughter cut through the air. Suddenly a figure came flying out of the sky; he was wearing a dark evil robe and a metal mask with a few eyeholes. He was holding a scepter with a blue crystal orb on top.

"People of the Candy kingdom I am Malacarth, sage of the sands and I'm here to conquer. Surrender and I won't destroy your kingdom."

The candy people were terrified and started to panic until Finn intervened. "Hey butt face!"

Malacarth turned to the sound of the voice came from and saw Finn charging at him with his demon-blood sword. "Ahhhhhh if it isn't Finn the human what an unpleasant surprise."

"Shut 'Cho face wizard dude, we'll kick your butt, now taste my super stretchy fist." Jake shouted as he attacked the wizard.

"I'm sorry you naïve fool but I can't let you do that." Malacarth shot out a beam that captured Jake in a ball of energy.

"JAKE!"

"Pathetic Human, you can't defeat me. I'm too powerful for a weak, wretched fool like you. You can't do anything without the help of your dog." Malacarth then flew off toward the mountains with his new prisoner.

"Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob!" Finn tried to chase him but it was too late Jake was gone. "I gotta save Jake and there's only one person who can help me." So Finn set off to Marceline's house to ask her to help him save Jake and stop Malacarth.

* * *

Finn exploded through the door shouting for her. "Marcie where are you!?" he shouted.

"Finn haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Marceline floated out of her bedroom and into her living room annoyed by the boy's sudden appearance, but noticed how he seemed really on edge. "Something wrong?"

"Jakes been dog-napped!"

"What! Ok Finn, calm down and tell me what happened."

So Finn told her everything from when he got home to when Jake got kidnapped. "So now Marcie I need your help finding him, will you help me?"

"Sure Finn, I'll help your little doggy friend out, it's starting to get boring around here anyway, I could go for an adventure."

"Thanks Marceline."

"You're welcome Finnegan, so how do we find this Malacarth guy?"

"Uhhhhhhh" truth is Finn had no idea how to find him. "We could wing it?" Marceline couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at his lack of common sense.

"How about we go back to the candy kingdom for clues?"

"Mathematical Marceline, let's go!" The two set off on what was the beginning of an awesome adventure.

**Well guys that's chapter 3 hope you liked it I think it was worth the wait so review and to the guy who was the first reviewer thanks for your support and I'll be sure to keep writing let me know if you guys so far want a sequel so goodbye for now.**


	3. Ice kingdom

**Hey guys sorry for not updating been trying to think of what's going to happen in this chapter and in this one Marceline and Finn share a tender moment at the end so now here is the story disclaimer I don't own Adventure time CN and Pen ward do.**

"Hey Marceline, what exactly are we looking for?" Finn asked. The duo were at the candy kingdom looking for clues to where Malacarth took Jake.

"How should I know, I'm not Sherlock Holmes."

"Who's sherock homes?"

"Never mind." They searched everywhere for clues but found nothing.

"Marcie what are going to do? There's nothing here but candy rubble." Finn exclaimed.

"I don't know but….wait a minute I have an idea." She grabbed Finn's arm and flew into the candy castle and into PB's lab. "Hi Finn, greetings Marceline." The candy princess greeted.

"Hey PB" The duo said in unison. "What do you two need?"

"PB, do you have anything that tracks magic?"

"Well that's a silly question to ask of course I do let me go get it."

As Bubblegum left to get her device, Finn was still clueless as too what was going on. "Marcie what exactly are you thinking?" he asked.

"Finn, let me give you a lesson in magic." Finn sat eagerly down to hear what Marceline had to say. "You see magic leaves behind a trail whenever someone uses a spell it will leave its remains behind which will disappear after a few days," she explained. "the only spells that don't leave a trail are destruction spells."

"So what does this have to do with defeating Malacarth and saving Jake?" Finn inquired.

"Because if we follow that will lead us to him." Now Finn understood.

"Wow Marcie since when did you know about magic?"

"Magic man told me." Finn almost jumped out of his seat remembering all the times magic man messed with him. As he was about to ask how she knew magic man, Bubblegum came back. "Here you go you guys will be able to follow any magic trail that hasn't already disappeared." Bubblegum explained.

"Thanks Bonnie we'll be on our way, see ya."

"Bye and good luck." PB called as they flew out the window.

"Hey Marcie can we head to the tree house first I need to pack."

"Alright but hurry up." She flew into the tree house and floated over the couch as she waited for Finn to finish. "Hey BMO!" Finn called.

"Yes Finn?" The robotic plaything inquired.

"I need you to watch the house; I'm going out for a few days make sure no one robs the place ok?"

"Don't worry Finn if any tries to steal from here I'll kill them."

"Thanks BMO."

"Bye Finn." Finn climbed up the ladder leading to his room and started to pack. One hour later he was finished he strapped his demon blood sword to his pack, grabbed his cosmic gauntlet and headed to where Marceline was floating. "Alright ready to go."

"Ok Finn the tracker says we have to first go to the Ice kingdom."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" The two quickly headed to the first step in their journey.

Finn was speeding ahead with Marceline in tow they were going quickly through the Ice kingdom but unknown to them the Ice king saw them. "WHAT, what is Finn doing I haven't kidnapped any princess's all day?! Wait maybe he's here just so he can beat me up! How dare he I'll show him." So the king summoned fifty snow golems and twenty snowmen. "Rise my loyal snow army attack Finn and Marceline and beat them up." As he finished yelling orders his snow army charged but was accidentally trampling the Ice king on their way out. "No my army! Stop stepping on me!" But they didn't hear him because they were attacking the two adventurers. They finally stopped as they left the castle. "Finally now I will ride my semi-loyal iceapede." He then leapt out the window and charged into battle against the two heroes.

Finn and Marceline were making their way through the snowy tundra toward the next destination on the tracker which was a desert. "Hey Marceline"

"Ya Finn?"

"Why is there a desert right next to an arctic wasteland?"

"I actually don't know the, writer maybe had no idea what to put after the ice kingdom?" she guessed.

"Maybe, wait do you hear something?"

"Actually I do but what is it?" they turned to see an army heading toward them. "Oh crap" They were suddenly engulfed by the snow army attacking them. Finn pulled out his sword and started slashing at anything close to him trying to escape their hold. He slashed one snow golem in half and threw its body at a group of troops attacking Marceline. Meanwhile Marceline shoved her axe bass through a snowman's head and smashed it onto another one and crushed it with her fists. After a few hours they finally destroyed the army. They were exhausted from fighting the troops; they began to relax when they saw the Ice king riding his iceapede. "So Finn you thought you could beat me up today, well too bad I will beat you up before you beat me" The ice king jumped off the iceapede only to land on the ground face first. "OWWWWWW! Hang on a sec guys" He got up from the ground making sure nothing was broken. "Okay I'm good now." He tackled Finn and smashed him into his castle. Marceline started to help Finn but was immediately crashed into by the iceapede. She tried punching it but only hurt her. It through her into a hill and started shooting lasers at her. She managed to dodge a few but was shot down by one making her crash to the ground. Marceline pulled out her ax bass and chopped off the bottom laser guns before they could shoot her. The iceapede tried to grab her but only got an ax to the face "TO DA FACE!" she taunted but she then realized the ax was stuck in the iceapade's face. "Crap." She flew up trying to get it back but was caught in its massive pincers. She tried to escape but she was slowly being crushed to death. She knew she would die if she didn't do something. She then saw her saving grace. Her ax was right in between the eyes of the creature and if she could grab it…"I could escape." She instead of pushing against the pinchers she started reaching for her ax bass but the creature was crushing her even harder than before. It was a race against time because if she didn't get her ax bass it was all over. She outstretched arms as far as they would go but it was just out of her reach. "Man, Jakes stretching powers would be real useful right now." She kept reaching for it she almost had it almost….got it! She chopped off its pinchers and gracefully landed on the ground then as the iceapede was crying out in pain she charged at it and cut it in half killing the beast.

Meanwhile Finn was battling the ice king in his ice fortress. He dodged the ice bolts and kicked ice king in the gut then uppercut him in the face sending the old man flying to the other side of the room. The ice king flew into the air and shot an ice beam at Finn. He anticipated this and easily dodged the attack and started to run at the ice king. He jumped and attempted to drop kick the ice king but Simon froze his legs in midair and cackled with glee as Finn crashed into the ground. "Nice try boy." Finn immediately got up and broke the ice over the king's head smashing the ice into pieces and knocking off the crown on ice kings head. "NOOO my crown! Ooooof!" Finn knocked ice king with the pommel of his sword knocking him unconscious.

Finn climbed down the castle walls onto the ground. "Hey Marcie where are you?"

"Over here" Finn saw the queen lying on the ground slowly getting up.

"You ok Marceline?"

"Ya I'm ok, you?"

"Yep just fine bet it's gotten pretty late out we need to find somewhere to sleep for the night."

"I saw a cave nearby we could sleep in there." Marceline interjected

They then walked into the cave and fell onto the ground from sheer exhaustion. Finn looked over at Marceline and couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked. Her pale skin, red eyes, and that cut around her waist. Wait what? He crawled over and saw what it was. It was a gigantic cut that wrapped around her waist and was bleeding profusely. "Marceline you're bleeding!"

"What? Oh yea that it's nothing."

"What are you talking about we got to bandage it up."

"Finn, really its fine you shouldn't worry about me I don't deserve to be." she said gloomily.

"Marceline I care about you now let me fix that."

"Fine, whatever."

Finn got out the bandages and wrapped it around her waist and applied pressure to the wound. He finished after a while later when the bleeding stopped. "There you go all fixed." Marceline looked down and saw how well Finn did her wound and was genuinely shocked.

"Dang Finn, where did you learn to do that?"

"PB taught me, said it come in handy, guess she was right."

"Yea…" They just sat there enjoying each other's company, when Finn noticed how late it was. "Crap, well Marcie we got to go to bed it's late."

"Alright Finn." He searched through his backpack when he realized he forgot to pack something. "DANG IT!"

"What's wrong Finn?"

"I forgot to pack blankets."

"Yikes it's like -40 degrees outside you're going to freeze."

"Yea I know I can handle it." Finn then lay down on the freezing ground and started shivering for a good five minutes. He was trying to fall asleep when he felt something start to wrap around his body but it was gentle not too tight not too loose. He looked around looking for where it was coming from when he saw Marceline lying on the ground and noticed that it was her hair wrapping around his body and giving him warmth. "Thanks Marcie, I'm all warm now."

"You're welcome Finn."

"Hey Finn…."

"Yea Marceline."

"Thanks for bandaging my wound it really helped."

"You're welcome Marceline."

"Oh and Finn"

"Yea Marceline?"

"Also thanks for caring about me not a lot of people do."

"I do Marceline I care a lot about you."

"I care about you too Finn, so thank you."

"You're welcome Marcie." They both fell into a deep sleep both dreaming about their own fantasies to which none will reveal.

**Well guys that's chapter four hoped you liked it yea this is my longest chapter yet and more fighting and romance will continue after this so give me tips if you think I can improve or review telling me how awesome my story is and I'm planning on writing a crossover fan fiction but it's not a story it's just a big funny thing I plan on doing its where I put various characters and have a rap battle so yea it's like epic rap battles of history but my version it's going to be called Awesome rap battles of gaming all though not just video characters are in it so let me know if you would like that so hope you liked my story so far so review, follow, favorite, enjoy by for now.**


	4. Desert traveling

**Hey guys it's me and you're probably wondering where I've been all this time…No? Well #!?% you. I've been A:I keep finding excuses to stop no matter how many times I want to write B:I finally came up with a great big long chapter that's actually interesting. And C: I have been unable to find a beta reader**. **But now that I found one, thank you President ORB. So after a long grueling three months here's the not so highly anticipated chapter 5 for doom of OOO.**

After a long night of resting Finn and Marceline leave the Ice kingdom and head into the previously mentioned desert. Funny thing is that as soon as they walked in the temperature increased dramatically. "Hey Marceline, hey, hey Marceline." "What is it Finn?" She asked wondering why the boy was bothering her. "Check it out." Finn began jumping in and out the border of the ice and desert kingdom.

"Hot side, cold side, hot side, cold side, oooohhhhh it tingles."

"Finn that's not very funny"

"Come on where's your sense of humor?"

"Locked away in the nightosphere."

"Let's go get it then Marcie."

"Ha ha very funny, that's hilarious Finn."

"Jeez Marceline why are you acting like this?"

"Oh I don't know maybe its cause I'm a vampire in the middle of the desert; why are acting like this all of the sudden anyway?"

"Because….. Jake usually makes these kinds of jokes when we go adventuring." Finn paused and sighed sadly as he mourned the loss of his adoptive brother.

"Finn its best not to think like that, just be your normal self, no need to act like Jake, everything will be fine ok?"

"But Marcie he's my bro. I can't just forget him like that, I mean**-"**

"FINN! Listen to me; Jakes going to be fine, I mean this is Jake we're talking about he's got kids on the way and I don't think he would give up on that so easily, ok?" Finn contemplated this as they walked in the desert and didn't say a word for a while.

* * *

"I guess your right Marceline."Finn finally said after an hour or two.

"Sweet, now don't let me catch you thinking like that again or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else this." Marceline flew down to Finn and kissed him, "MWAH!"

"Ewwww Marceline that's gross!"

"Oh grow-up Finn it's just a kiss." she said plucking strings of her bass.

"I am grown up; I know how to do that and more."

"How do I know you know?"

"Trust me of done worse with flame prin…cess…" Finn became silent after that not speaking a single word. Marceline refused to have another silent moment because there have been too many on this little adventure of theirs.

"Finn you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking."

"About Ember?"

"Yea…."

"Marceline can I ask you something?"

"Sure Finn."

"Something personal?"

Marceline sighed heavily considering his question. "Sure Finn, shoot."

"Do you think she was the one?"

"Well…..honestly Finn I honestly don't know maybe it could have been like what me and bubblegum had…."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Finn…we used to date."

"WAIT WHAT! You and Bubblegum you guys used to be a thing!? Marceline and Bubblegum, Bubblegum and Marceline, Marcie and PB, Queen and Princess, Girl on Girl, OH MY GLOB!"

"Finn calm down it's not what you think, you know what never mind I don't want to talk about it."

Finn barely heard her over his mini freak out consisting of lots of blushing and sweating but he heard enough. "Marceline wait I'm sorry it's just well I've never even heard or seen it before it's all kind of new to me I'm sorry.

"It's all right Finn it's just a little personal is all but you seriously never even thought of that I mean you're a teenage boy you don't have those kind of… urges?".

"What urges? You mean the urge to be awesome? Cause I have plenty of that!"

"No, no, not those kinds of urges you know what forget it."

"Ok don't tell me but at least tell me what is up with you and bubblegum please?"

"Look another time please it's kind of a sensitive subject."

"Alright fine but if you do feel like you want to talk I'm here ok?"

"Thanks Finn your good friend," Marceline hugged Finn pulling him in tight as if giving him a bear hug, "_maybe you can be something more if you tried."_

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"What! Get out…. I didn't say anything."

"Then why are you shifting your eyes back and forth like you actually did say someth-"

"Well look at the time it's pretty late, it's time to go to bed goodnight Finn."

"But Marceline it's barely dark out and we still got about a day's worth of land to cover…"

"FINN GET TO BED AND GO TO SLEEP NOW!"

"OK OK…jeez it's not like you were asking me to be your boyfriend or something."

"FINN!"

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY"

* * *

Jake awoke to what looked like a giant's stomach. He observed the room and found that he was in a magical orb. "Huh never thought this would happen to me, guess that's one thing to check off my bucket list." As he checked off number 13 a man walked into the room. He had brown loafers, khaki pants, and a black sweater vest with a green undershirt, an oddly shaped scarf, a gray slightly trimmed mustache, gray hair, a bowler hat, and a cane. But the most unusual feature about the man was that he looked strangely super athletic and gave off a presence of being a badass.

"Ah your awake Jake I brought you breakfast which includes orange juice, a dancing bug for entertainment, and an everything burrito."

"OH YAY AN EVERYTHING BURRITO I LOVE THOSE THINGS A….wait a minute how did you know I like everything burritos?"

"I think my master Malacarth can elaborate on that. Master Malacarth the prisoner is awake!"

"I'm coming, activate sequence 7201."

"SEQUENCE 7201 COMMENCING"

Suddenly the orb started to rumble under Jakes feet and it began to lower to the ground. After it stopped the orb came to a grinding halt, toppling Jake to the floor and crashing against the orbs wall. Malacarth entered the room and examined Jake. Jake took a good look at the villain before him. Malacarth had on a dark robe which never moved so Jake never knew what was under his cloak. Malacarth was still wearing his metal mask but was wearing a hat shaped like a claw leading toward the mask, he also wore two gauntlets that looked like they belong to the grand wizard and probably had some magical ability, and finally he wore a pair of leather and metal boots that had wings on them. '_I wonder why there are wings on his boots. Maybe some fad in the wizard world, but what about the mask what is under it, looks pretty awesome though…something else that would look awesome metal is a giant metal falcon yea that would be awesome wait what if lady wore a mask that would be soooo cool!_

_"_Hey stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Jake asked.

"Thinking like that."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you keep thinking like that your thoughts will get jumbled and then you'll start thinking of that rainicorn and who knows what kind of sick perverted thoughts will be said on the speakers."

"Oh you mean like this?" Jake started thinking to 3 months back when he Lady first had well you know…..

"Wait what are you….OH MY GLOB THAT'S SICK! THAT IS HORRORFILINGLY DISGUSTING! EWWWW HOW IS THAT EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!"

"Hehehehe good times, good times."

"Your sick man you know that?"

"Hey stretching powers have their advantages."

"Fine if that's how you want to play it so be it. Jenkins bring it up on that video we found will you?"

"Sir for the last time it's not Jenkins, its James."

"Oh well….Alfred pull up the video." James sighed at the wizard's idiocy and quickly brought up the video.

"Ok so there are two dudes in a room so what?"

"Oh you'll see. Oliver lets hide in fear while Jake _enjoys_ his entertainment shall we?"

"Yes sir." Both of the men quickly hid in a cabinet that was almost too small for them but they managed to fit.

"Hmmm that's weird they're just standing there with a weird face I don't get it."

"Just wait Jake it will start in 3...2...1 and here we go!"

"Their leaning into each other and WHAT THE HECK!"

"See Scooter Jake will crumble under this torture method."

"Whatever you say."

"I think the video is done shall we check on him?"

"If it means getting out of this cabinet with you most certainly."

"Oh shut up."

They slowly walked into the room as too make sure the video was not playing. Once they were sure Malacarth looked into the orb holding Jake only to find him perfectly fine.

"ATPHIPWAH! How are you not a sniveling crying mess! Everyone succumbs to this torture!?"

"Heh, I've seen worse and done worse. This doesn't even bother me in the least."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…."

"Hey watch your language not everyone likes to hear your potty mouth."

"Will you shut up!?"

"No."

"Ughhh FIIIINNNNEEE. Just don't bother me I got important work to do."

"What kind of work?"

"Evil plotting."

"But why? Why would you want to take over OOO?"

"Why does the Ice king capture princesses?"

"Point taken…but he only does that cause he just wants to be loved and is a little bit poo brain. Wait are you doing this for love?"

"No I don't want to do this for love. I'm doing this because I can, I will do whatever I please and right now what pleases me is to take over OOO."

"Dude you have way too much time on your hands."

"I know but hey I'm going to take over OOO so why care about it now."

"Not if Finn stops you WHICH HE WILL!"

"That is impossible you mangy mutt for I have the ultimate plan."

"A plan which let me guess your gonna tell me right?"

"What? No I would never do that…why would you even think that?"

"Because I bet you can't."

"WHAT! Yes I can!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"YES I CAN!"

"Then I dare you to tell me."

"Alright I will. You see I have for 30 years built up my magic to the point where I almost match the Lich in strength! Then with my powerful weapon I can take over OOO!"

"Dude that is so lame"

"No its not!"

"Dude that plan is so cliché and overused that even the Ice king would call that old school, every villain in the world has done that. Come up with something original."

"Ahhhh but you forget it will work because Finn will never find my base."

"Which is on a mountain in a castle."

Malacarth just laughed and laughed for he knew how wrong Jake really was.

"Hey what's so funny?

"Because my canine friend you couldn't be more wrong, remember that ultimate weapon I told you about?"

"Yea so?"

"Have a look; Jarvis please pull up our weapon."

"Whatever." James lowered the screen to the floor and displayed the weapon that Malacarth had been bragging about.

"Oh my gosh that's your weapon!?"

"Isn't she a beauty and want to know what's inside it? For you see Jake you're not just looking at the weapon your inside it!"

!#$%&*

**Finns POV**

Ow my head. Where am I? Oh yea in the desert. Well better get up I got to reach Malacarth before he takes over OOO. Must have really woke up early because it's still dark. I started to move but I couldn't. "Hey what gives Marceline is this some kind of prank?"

"What Finn sorry I just woke up, what's wrong?"

"You tell me because I can't move."

"Hey I can't either."

"And why is it dark shouldn't be day time right about now?" Finn asked

"I don't know but try feeling around we might be able to find something."

I obeyed Marceline and felt around on the object on top of me. I can't find anything, wait what's this crack? Wonder what this is?I stuck my finger into the crack and pushed. It was soft and felt a bit like sandpaper. I pushed harder and harder until I heard a scream. It didn't sound like any creature I know. Then bright light flashed and I could finally see my surroundings. We were where Marceline and I fell asleep but with one big difference. A giant scorpion fell asleep on us! Now it's awake and ready to feast on its prey.

"Finn please tell me that's a hallucination."

"Then both of us have the same one because I see a giant scorpion charging at us."

"I see it too."

"Then let's get out of the way!"

Marceline barely got out of the way but it managed to get my leg. Crap I need to get out and fast but how? Wait a minute…

"MARCIE!"

"What!?"

"Throw me my sword!"

Marceline ran to my pack and fished out my sword. The sword flung toward me from Marcie and landed in my hand. Okay Finn steady, steady… I readied my sword and swung at its face. I was flung across the sky as I landed in the sand.

"Finn you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine but I think I just made it really angry."

"Well that's just great we're dealing with a giant scorpion pissed off that you cut its eye."

Out of nowhere a puddle of acid landed between us. I looked up and the scorpion was shooting acid out of its tail.

"And it shoots acid too that's a relief I didn't think this could get any harder!"

"Geez Marcie you really are grumpy in the desert."

"Let's just hurry up and kill this thing ok?"

**FINN AND MARCELINE VS GIANT SCORPOIN**

Finn nodded and quickly charged at the monster. He jumps on the pincers and grabbed onto its tail but it flung him off and into the sand. Marceline got it from behind but its exoskeleton blocked the blow. The scorpion swung its tail at her but she managed to dodge it. She flew away making sure to keep her umbrella a safe distance from the scorpions tail. Finn recovered from the blow and charged the beast. It sprayed its acid at Finn but he dodged the spray and struck the scorpion in between the plates of its armor. The scorpion roared with anger and it shook Finn off of him. It rushed toward Finn in an attempt to trample him but Marceline swooped in and nabbed him before the scorpion got him.

"Thanks Marcy."

"No problem but Finn if you got a plan to take this thing down I'd like to hear it."

"Well there are spaces between parts of the exoskeleton. Find those and we can take this thing down!"

"Rhombus plan."

"Thank you now if you don't mind FLY OUT OF THE WAY!"

But it was too late the scorpion sprayed both of them with acid but Marcy reacted fast enough so they received only minor injuries.

"Finn you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth "Just a flesh wound. What about you?"

"I'm fine nothing major- oh no."

"What is it?"

"Finn my umbrellas melting!" Marceline was not wrong the acid hit her umbrella protecting her but it destroyed her only protection from the sun. "Finn what are we going to do?"

"…"

"WELL!?"

"Hold on I'm thinking…wait I got it! Marceline get in my pack."

"WHAT!"

"Get in my back pack it will protect you from the sun."

"Ok just don't get yourself killed ok?

"I won't."

Marceline changed into a bat and quickly flew into Finn's backpack. Now Finn was all alone in this battle. The scorpion thrusted its tail at Finn aiming for the head but Finn strafed to the right and grabbed onto the tail. It swung Finn round and around trying to throw him off but he wouldn't budge. He raised his sword high in the air and cut off the tail. Well he tried to anyway but was thrown off only managing to cut of the stinger. Finn started to get back up but fell down again. His vision blurred and he was out of breath but he finally got his vision back only to see the scorpion was about to run him over. There was no dodging this one it was too close and was intent on killing him. Marceline peeked through the bag to see what was happening. She looked at the charging scorpion at her but then it just stopped. It stopping mid-charge was strange enough but what stopped amazed her. A giant blue energy hand was holding the creature in place. She followed the blue hand down and there was Finn holding his arm up controlling the hand and throwing the scorpion as far away as he could.

**FINNS POV**

GLOB THAT WAS EXAUSTING! I MEAN THAT THING WAS HEAVY. But it's gone now and Marceline is safe. Wait MARCIE! I completely forgot about her! Alright let's just open my pack and check on her. And….

"FINN SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE MAGIC POWERS!?"

"Oh you saw that?"

"Finn why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I just prefer my sword and fist."

"Oh. But wait where did you get them?"

"I got them a week before I met you from a guy named Buffo. I learned my magic from him at his wizard school."

"Oh I know that guy. But his magic comes from the robes not the person so why can you do it."

"Well after my robe was destroyed I found bits and pieces lying around and from some of the other grand wizards like me-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you were a grand wizard?"

"Yep, and once I found enough pieces I stitched them to all of my shirts, see?" I started messing with my shirt and there was a tiny star on the shirt. "Well what do you think?"

"I really don't have anything to say."

"If that's the case than lets be off we got nothing else and in our path so let's go."

"Ok but I'm staying in your book bag."

"Why didn't you grab your sun hat before we left?"

"You know I really don't know, I suppose I just forgot it."

"Well is there any way we could get it?"

"Not unless you want to walk all the way back to my place."

"Alright fine, but Marceline…"

"Yea Finn?"

"What time is it?"

"Do I really have to ask?"

And we shouted in unison "ADVENTURE TIME!" The two of us then set out after conquering the harsh desert heading toward the unknown.

**Alright guys that was my newest chapter I hoped you liked it and I will be posting more often and I hope you enjoyed it so bye for now.**


	5. Camping

**Hey guys me again and I'm bringing in a new chapter. Well I really have nothing much to say so… (Awkward silence) well um let's get started shall we?**

Finn trudged his way through the hot sand looking for the end of the desert. He pulled out the magic tracker to see where the trail lead; it pointed toward the direction he was going giving Finn a little hope and relief that he was heading in the right direction. He looked at the tracker as it told him to go north from where he was standing. Finn then put the machine in his pocket and looked around. All he could see was sand and cactus. _'Really not a lot to look at.' _ Finn was about to continue on when he spotted something in the distance. He couldn't quite make it out so he ran over and investigated. As he drew closer it became clearer as to what it was. He stopped and bent over and looked at it. The object looked like a mini robot that someone would play with. It had tracks for feet and had a camera on top of the body. It was clear that the machine hadn't seen Finn and was looking at where it was. Finn reached out his arm and wiped off some dirt only to reveal a sticker with a logo on the back of the body. "Toy R'US?" He tried to inspect it further but the little machine sprung to life turning around and seeing Finn. It quickly zoomed past his feet and created a portal then jumped in as the portal closed behind him. "Huh that was weird."

"What's weird Finn?"

"Nothing Marceline, just something I saw." He continued on his quest jealous of the Vampire inside his back pack staying cool while he burned to death. She had a good reason for being in their but he couldn't help but envy her. "Marcie you awake?" No reply, all that met him was loud snoring. '_Well that's just great now I have no one to watch my back_.'

It seemed like there was no end to the desert but endless sand dunes as Finn scouted the area for any sign of life.

"Marceline can you please wake up I need your help searching the area."

Nothing there was only the sound of snoring.

"Marcie PLEASE wake up."

Still nothing.

"MARCIE WAKE UP!"

"Ok Finn I'm awake jeez can't a vampire get her beauty sleep?"

"Not when I need her help."

"Finn I can't help I'm stuck in here because of the sun remember?"

"Yes I remember, but the least you can do is tell me which direction the tracker says to go."

"Ok then hand it over." Finn handed her the tracker and they continued their way to who knows where. "I don't think I'll need much help from here you can go do your thing but just let me know when It changes direction ok?"

"Don't worry Finn I will."

**1 hour later.**

**Marceline's POV**

Oh my glob this is boring there is nothing to do. I looked around to see if there was anything interesting to at least look at. I searched around his stuff when I found something very interesting. Pictures of Finn posing without a shirt trying his hardest to show off his muscles. '_Oh this is too good this is just incredible._' "BWAHAHA!"

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing except for these embarrassing photos of you." Finn blushed which made me laugh even harder. "Marceline put those back!"

"Fine, Fine, man you won't let me have any fun."

Great now there really is nothing to do. At least I have my thoughts to myself but what could I think of that will relieve me of my boredom? I know I'll write a new song! That usually keeps me entertained. Ok let's see what kind of song could I make? Maybe a love song? No too cheesy…how about a ballad? I guess that I could make one of those. I know I'll make a ballad about this adventure I'm on. Alright then…first we traveled into the ice kingdom, and then we went into the desert…ok nothing after that ok I can work with that for now.

_ There was once a boy named Finn and a vampire named Marceline….._No that doesn't sound right…_There was an adventurer called Finn the human who's best friend was captured by a wizard? _Oh wow that was terrible, let's skip that part and try when we entered the ice kingdom….Huh not even a thought. Seriously? I'm supposed to be really good at this why can't I come up with a stupid ballad? Just think clearly let's try the desert…_We traveled through the hot sun trying to stay cool_…that's just embarrassing, Marceline think what happened in the desert that could turn into a piece of music? We teased each other, made really bad jokes, had a little fun, I told him I wanted to be more than friends….wait what? I told him I wanted to be more than friends, why would I ever say that? He's just my friend no more no less. So why did I even mention it? Was the desert getting to my brain, did I go insane? Probably both but I mean come on why would I say that? I already told him no. Glob what is wrong with me? Am I really falling for him…no I can't be this is just because of those after effects of that drink yea that's it. But why can't I stop thinking about him! Do I really like Finn or am I just now starting to go poo brain?

"Hey Marcie we're out of the desert now and it's pretty shaded out here, you can come out now."

FINALLY! All that boredom was driving me crazy.

* * *

"Umm Finn where exactly are we?"

"Well it looks like a forest to me."

"I know that weenie but which one? For all we know we could be in a super dangerous cursed forest or something.

"Don't worry let's just follow the trail and we'll be out in a flash ok?"

"Ok but what about the sun?"

"Hmmmm the trees seem to provide enough shade for you to pass under I think you'll survive."

"I better or else my ghost will haunt you."

"I'll take your word on that." Marceline floated down with Finn hot on her trail but little did they know that they were being watched by a pair of curious eyes.

* * *

Finn dragged his feet across the dirt trail thinking of past adventures with Jake. He remembered when they were ninjas and accidentally broke into the ice king's secret stash, or the time when they fought each other because Jake wasn't taking training seriously and was instead playing Kombi's Castle. Wait a minute. "Hey Marceline I just realized something."

"And what would that something be?"

"Our whole adventure has been like Kombi's Castle."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Think about it first we went to the ice kingdom, fought a series of enemies and then Ice king and his Iceapede, then we went into the desert and fought a giant scorpion and now we're here!"

"Finn, I don't get what you're saying."

"Look in Kombi's Castle you go through a stage, fight some enemies then you encounter the boss of the stage, do you see where I'm getting at?"

"Oh I see the ice minions were just regular enemies, the ice king and the iceapede were like a boss of the ice kingdom, and the scorpion was like the big boss of the desert stage…so our adventure is like a videogame?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll find a power-up." She joked

"With my super smart thinking I bet we'll get more than power-up and get out of this forest quick as can be."

"Well mister smarty pants if you're so smart then pay attention to where you're going."

"Why are y-PHOO!"

"Yea I was going to tell you watch out for that tree but it looks like I'm too late."

"OWWW! Thanks for warning me." Finn said sarcastically

"No problem." Marceline then flew ahead exploring the woods they occupied.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Finn chased her hoping that she'll slow down for him, but that's probably not going to happen.

* * *

The princess of the fire kingdom cried. But the fire princess was not supposed to cry. She was evil, destructive and was a sinister force known throughout OOO. That is before she met Finn, he was kind to her, showed her what it was like outside of her lamp. Of course he didn't show her everything about OOO like why the sky is blue or why the grass was green but he treated her like a real person not a villain that could destroy everything in her path. Right now however he was the cause of her sadness. He was her hero and she gave him up just to protect him. Had she made the right decision? "Oh what difference does it make he will never forgive me ever!" Her cries of anguish could be heard for miles. She needed to talk to someone, someone who could help her and who knew Finn. But the only one that came to mind was "Bubblegum."

Just the thought of her blew FP into a fit of rage, but was PB really the only one she can talk to? She couldn't talk to her dad he would destroy Finn, she could talk to Jake but he'll probably get mad at her for hurting Finn and not even let her see Finn. The only person she could talk to was Bubblegum. "I'd rather drown! Than talk that…that…GRRRRRRRR." She flung a fireball outside her hut effectively blowing up some hobo's home. "Oops. Sorry!" She backed away from the window to prevent any more home destruction. Besides Finn and Jake, Bubblegum was the only person she knew outside the fire kingdom. "I guess I really have no choice." She turned into a trail of fire and left her home heading towards the candy kingdom.

* * *

"A mixture of amino acids here, some Ice king dandruff there, a dash of pickle juice, spread a distilled water substitute and we get…."

"Excuse me Princess?"

"GAAAAAHHHHH! Peppermint butler you startled me! You almost ruined the experiment."

"My apologies but there is someone here to see you."

"Well who is it?"

"That would be me." The princess of the fire kingdom stepped into the room with a solemn look on her face.

"Flame princess what are you doing here? Is it official business from the fire kingdom?"

"No it's just about me and if you don't mind I'd like to speak to you in private."

"Oh I see…Peppermint butler could you leave us please?"

"Yes princess." He closed the door and left the two princesses's to themselves.

"Follow me we'll talk in my room." Ember followed her to the room. When PB opened the door Ember was shocked. The room was humongous and pink…well that kind of killed the moment. There were pictures across the walls of previous rulers, other kingdoms, beautiful landscapes, and finally one above her bed which was a giant painting of princess bubblegum smiling. '_She has a bit of an ego problem doesn't she?_' "Come sit over here." FP walked over to the chair and sat down. Only to burn right through it and fall flat on her butt. "I think I'll stand."

"Good idea… So Seraphina what brings you to my castle?"

"Well it's about Finn…"

"What about him?"

"Something I came here to talk to you about. It's about our relationship."

"Oh I see."

"Look your only person I know that knows Finn as well as you do. Actually you're the only person besides Jake I know that is close to Finn."

"Ok but what is it that you want to talk to me about him?"

"I…I…broke up with him."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you could you speak up?"

"I broke up with him!" FP began to cry again but PB calmed her down. "I'm sorry it's just I care about him a lot and he probably hates me now."

"Flame princess if I know Finn he could never hate you."

"I know but it just hurts to think about him in pain. I mean look at me, he was the first guy I ever loved and I broke his heart and now I'm crying over him. You probably think I'm weak seeing me like this."

"Not at all. Look I know it's hard to lose someone you care about but sometimes you have to just move on. Unfortunately some people just can't move on to others…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing really just a past relationship gone wrong. No need to worry about it." FP was a little confused by what she said but put it behind her so she could get to the topic at hand. "Bubblegum did I make the right choice?"

PB paused thinking carefully about what to say next. "If you want my advice listen carefully." FP quickly sat on the floor and hugged her knees making sure not to burn the floor, well tried anyway she melted it a bit but managed to not melt it all the way through.

"He still loves you and wants to be with you. You have to let him know that and make it work for you two. I know a recipe that can keep you from burning things unless you want to just let your body know that you want to and boom no more burning stuff, but are you willing to take this?"

"YES! Give it to me!"

"Easy now, I don't have the recipe made yet, I have to make it first."

"Oh okay…how long before it is finished?"

"Maybe a week or two?"

"Ok I will wait thanks Bubblegum for your help."

"No probs, now go you crazy love bird, I have SCIENCE TO DO!"

"Ok well goodbye" FP left the castle leaving behind a trail in her wake. When she was sure that FP was gone Bonnibel turned and went into her lab picking up a bottle she was experimenting with and laughed with a sinister and sadistic grin on her face. "All according to plan."

* * *

"Finn its getting dark, I think we should set up camp" Marceline said as she flew down from the trees she was looking from.

"Yea I guess your right we'll set up over there." Finn pointed to a mostly shaded spot except for a hole in between the trees.

"I'll go grab some wood for a fire." The vampire told him.

"Alright I guess I'll set up a camp." Marceline flew away gathering wood for the night's sleep leaving Finn to his thoughts.

'_Well there goes my entertainment for the night, oh well' Finn_ sighed and started to explore the area around him. It was a warm night with a calm breeze rustling the leaves in the trees bringing in a cool blast of air to his face. He looked around and saw the creatures of the forest doing there business and working to keep the forest in its peaceful state. It just put Finn in a relaxed mood making him wish he was a part of the whole process. He sat down and just took it all in. There were birds flying to their nests, ants going into their hill, and squirrels climbing the trees into their little homes ready to sleep for the night. Yes everything was peaceful and Finn was at peace. At least until a thought came to his mind. How will Marceline be able to survive the rest of the journey if she can't even come out of his backpack? He pondered this dilemma with great effort. So he pondered, and pondered, and pondered until his ponderer was sore. "How can I help Marceline survive the day if she has no umbrella to keep the sun away?" Then Finn got a wonderful idea. A wonderful, magnificent, and brilliant idea.

He gathered up as many leaves and branches he could carry. He then took his sword and stabbed the tree nearest to him and collected the sap that came from it. The boy cut down whatever vines or string like plant he could find and got to work. He put the leaves and branches together and tied the plant vine around parts of the branches and then tied the leaves to them. Finn then put the sticks together and used the sap as glue to stick them together. He also poured sap on the leaves and branches to make sure they stick together too. Finally he grabbed a lone stick on the ground stuck up the bottom part of the project and used sap to stick to the object. '_Now it's just missing one thing but what?'_ Finn heard a humming noise coming from behind him and sure enough it was Marceline._ 'Oh crud no time to figure that out here she comes!'_

* * *

Marceline was happy. Sure she was stuck on an adventure that was risking her life to save a dog that could possibly be tortured as we speak, but at least she got to spend time with Finn. Between the Nightosphere, making songs, and with his adventuring and fire princess dates the two friends hardly had any time to each other and just hangout. When they did hangout though it was always amazing. They had jam sessions, went adventuring, and playing BMO they always had a good time. But this time was different. She couldn't quiet place her finger on it but it just seemed different. '_Best not think of these things or I'll do what Finn does and just get all soul searchy and weird._' So she continued on her search for fire wood to warm her and Finn during the night. She chopped off some of the branches then set them on the ground for her to grab when she had enough. '_Ok just a few more branches and we'll have enough to burn it through the night.'_ Marceline picked up a few more sticks then placed them in the pile she made and carried them all to the camp site. On her way she spotted something hiding in the bushes. Creeping up on what it was she pounced. Tearing open the bush only to find…nothing. '_Probably just my imagination.'_ So she continued on her way to the campsite humming a tune that seemed strange for a vampire her age. "I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my spout."

"Hey Marcie why are you singing that baby song?"

"Wait what." She looked around and saw that she made all the way back to the campsite. "Oh ummmm you see….nope I got nothing to say about that, it was just something that came into my brain."

"Ok. Hurry up and set the wood down and let's start a fire."

"Are you sure you know how to start a fire Finn?" She asked as she dropped the pile on the ground.

"Of course I do what kind of a hero would I be if I didn't?" Finn grabbed two sticks from the pile and rubbed them together as fast as he could. This caused the two sticks to catch fire. He tossed them into the pile making it almost immediately catch the whole pile on fire. "And here is our heat for the night."

"Ok then Finn let's get to sleep I'm exhausted." Marceline yawned as she floated to the ground with her eyes lids getting heavier by the moment.

Finn got on the ground next to her and looked up into the hole in the trees letting him gaze upon the stars. "It sure is a beautiful night to sleep under the stars."

"Yea it sure is. One of the disadvantages of living in a cave is that you never can look out the window and see the night sky. But that's also one of the advantages of being a vampire is that we come out at night and get to experience this every single night…when it's not cloudy."

"Sounds pretty cool. Hey have you ever noticed the stars actually make pictures in the sky?"

"You mean constellations?"

"What's a constellation?"

"Well it's what you just said. Those pictures in the sky, those are constellations. Like see those stars over there that's the big dipper and the tiny one beside that is the little dipper."

"Oh I get it. Those stars over there what are they called?"

"That's a called the big bear and the one beside it is the little bear."

"Are there any that don't have big this with a little thing beside it?"

"Actually most of them don't have the big bear or little dipper thing going on only a few do, like that one over there is the hero Orion."

"Orion? I didn't know there was a hero named Orion."

"That's because he only exists in stories. When I was little Simon told me stories about great hero's way before the mushroom war. Like Hercules and Perseus."

"Can you tell me about them Marceline?"

"Finn it's been a long time, I don't know if I can remember them."

"That's ok. We can ask your dad he probably knows."

"You're probably right." The pair sat in total silence the only sound being the crackle of the fire. Finn looked at the beauty before him. Marceline was just looking at the sky with what looked like a twinkle in her eye. It seemed that the stars were dancing in her eyes. That was the beauty of Marceline, she could turn any situation into a fun filled moment of pure bliss and make everyone around her feel as though they could shoot for the stars and calmly land back on the ground without a care in the world. When on the inside she was broken and crying. Was it because she was a vampire? What was it like being a vampire? Was it like how it normally is now but you just can't go into the sun? Finn just had to know.

"Marceline you awake?"

"Yes Finn what is it?"

"What's it like being a vampire?"

She sighed recalling all her experiences as a vampire before she gave her answer. "Well it's just like being a human except we can't go into the sun or we die. But we are also immortal to aging so we could never age as we get older, but doesn't mean that nothing can kill us."

"Wait but you can transform into all sorts of monsters, can't all vampires do that?"

"No they can't those abilities were passed down from my dad, now let me finish ok?"

"Ok sorry."

"Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yea stuff that kills us. I remember dad told me before the mushroom war that Vampires didn't die by the sun they would live and survive if they went into the sun but they're powers would significantly go down and so they preferred to hunt at night. During that time they also drank human blood." Finn got a scared look on his face when she said that but stayed calm so that he wouldn't interrupt her. "But after the mushroom war they mutated, to the point where we would die in the sun, but as a bonus we didn't have to drink blood we could now drink the color red."

"That's really cool Marcie but what about being immortal? Is it as cool as it sounds?" Marceline's smile dropped into a sad frown as Finn he touched a sensitive subject. "Hey I'm sorry just forget I brought it up."

"No Finn its fine it's just I've never told anyone about this."

"Then let me be the first." Marceline didn't answer Finn for a few moments then finally spoke up.

"Alright but pay attention." She took a few deep breaths then told her tale.

"Being immortal is pretty awesome. I can live forever never having to fear about aging or wrinkles or getting any gray hairs, it's pretty cool but it does have its downsides." Marceline paused, her throat starting to choke up as she spoke but she continued on. "You have to watch the world pass you by having the knowledge that everyone around you is going to die and you just have to sit back and watch. That's why it's so hard to make friends because you have to watch them die and it's always so hard to do just that. It especially hurts when you fall in love and you just watch as they wither away and die in your arms." She stopped after that as her eyes started to water and fall freely down her cheeks as she thought of all the people she has known over the course of her 1000 year existence.

"At least you have me Marcie."

"What?" She sniffed out between her sobs.

"I mean at this moment you got me, Jake, Bubblegum, your dad, and many others. You got people that care about you, the past is over and done, those people may be dead but you're not in the past anymore. You're here in the present. We all care about you Marcie we may not have been the family you had in past, but we are your small little family here. And some of us care about you more than others." Finn stared at the night sky as Marceline looked at him with a sad face. She stared at the boy who now was turning into a man right in front her eyes. A boy who might not be the smartest in the world but when it really came to it he could show wisdom that was far beyond his own age. She crawled over to him and kissed his cheek before resting her head on the ground beside him.

"You know Finn sometimes you know just what to say at times."

"Except when it comes to talking to girls."

"Yea except that." They both shared a laugh as they quickly fell asleep letting the soft noises of the forest take them away into their own dream realm.

**There goes chapter 6. My best work yet and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. See you in chapter 7.**


	6. Friendship of the Master and the Servant

**Hello once again readers! Today I'm making a special chapter. Want to know why this chapter is so special? Because it completely focuses on our villain Malacarth and how he feels during this whole ordeal and what really goes on in a villains head. So let's not waste any time and dive right into the doom of OOO.**

James watered his garden as per usual making sure his roses and violets and especially his Venus cannibal trap were healthy and alive. He gave the trap a slab of meat then left the room for a snack thinking of activities he could do to pass the time. _'Maybe I could do a little training in the battle room? Perhaps take a dip in the hot tub? Or I could reconfigure the-'_then he heard a noise it sounded like sighing and a few cries coming from down the hall. James rushed down the hall without running and discovered the source of the noise. It was coming from Malacarth's room. James pressed the button and opened the door. Around the room he could see a king size mattress in the corner with a bookshelf containing tales of old and spells he had yet to learn. 5ft from the bed was a fireplace with a mantle covered in pictures and awards.

James walked over to the mantle and picked up one of the photos. It was of Malacarth dancing with his family…without his mask. Malacarth looked young and happy. He had dark hair with eyes that glowed emerald green with a huge smile on his face, his skin was slightly greenish brown but he still looked like a handsome lad. James put down the photo and looked at the next one. It was him with a young woman about his age putting him in a bear hug. She had flowing blue hair and eyes to match. But the blue wasn't that kind of ugly blue you see on people with dyed hair that they obviously messed up on. It was as blue as the ocean and it matched the sea's beauty. She had curves in all the right places and looked as though she could defend herself. Her skin was a slight purple but not too noticeable. She was as beautiful creature and James was surprised Malacarth ever found a beauty like this. He scanned the other photos and saw a wedding photo. Their wedding photo, she looked beautiful in her wedding dress and was staring lovingly into Malacarths eyes. James looked at the next one and it was Malacarth and that woman again but they were holding hands with a little boy. He also had blue hair but it was more like navy blue so it was harder to tell. He had sea-green eyes and a tint of green on his skin. He was smiling up at his two parents as they swung by his arms like a miniature swing set. James smiled fondly at the photos; they looked like gates to the past, a happy carefree past. Beside that was the final photo. It was Malacarth holding a beaker of mysterious fluid from what James could tell was a chemical of liquid hydrogen, carbonated water, nectar from the pergoinsee tree and blood from a demon from the nightospere with the exposed intestines. But what made the picture standout was the person beside Malacarth. It was a much younger girl no more than sixteen with pink hair like bubblegum. She was holding another beaker with the same fluid. Before James could recognize who it was he heard that noise from earlier again. This time it sounded less like sighing and more like crying. James walked through the doorway in the room leading to his master's personal office. It was a mess; there were blueprints everywhere, formulas never fully realized; inventions never to see the light of day, and theories never to see the eyes of the public. In the center was a desk littered with more designs and sitting in that chair was Malacarth holding a picture of that girl and the little boy again, the same picture that was on the mantle of them all holding hands. And Malacarth was sobbing through his metal mask and all you could see through the holes were those emerald green eyes. "She was beautiful sir." James complimented.

Malacarth twirled around in surprised but sighed in relief that it was only James. "Glob it Charles you scared me!" He quickly realized what was surrounding him and quickly slammed his picture down so that James wouldn't see. "I was just um…. Coming up with a new design for a new weapon! See?" He quickly grabbed a random blue print from off the floor and shoved it in James's face. "Have a look I think it would make a great weapon." He quickly sputtered out.

"Sir this is a design for a toy car."

"What!? No it isn't it's a weapon, an EXPLOSIVE toy car and it can-"

James put a hand on Malacarths shoulder and shook his head. "It's ok Malacarth I know."

Malacarth practically collapsed into James's arms and cried into his shoulder. Tears ran down his suit as he comforted Malacarth. "She was beautiful you know."

Malacarth lifted his head sighed "Yes she was." Malacarth sat down in his seat and spun around on it before stopping and resting his head in his hands. "Her name was Cyanis, meaning dark blue sea." He looked at the photo and sighed. "That's my son you know. He was a wonderful little boy. We named him Danny after my best friend." Malacarth got up and leaned his head against the wall and moaned. "Jason do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean with all this revenge business?" Malacarth asked. James sighed and looked at the ground thinking. He knew why Malacarth was doing this and it was reasonable but was it the right thing to do?

"Sir what they did to you was unforgivable, no one should have been treated the way you were treated, they had no right to do that."

"I know that but it's just that there's a rising guilt in the pit of my stomach and doubt in my brain and I am no longer sure of what to do."

James knew how he was feeling but the memories of what they did to Malacarth burned in both of their minds."Malacarth if ask me, I think you should finish what you started. Avenge your family and pay back all of those who disowned you."

"Your right…"

"Make them all pay for what they did to you."

"They will all pay!"

"Yes they will Malacarth, yes they will!"

"YES! HAHAHA! I FEEL LIKE MY OLD SELF AGAIN!"

"Go get them Malacarth!"

"You bet I will! I got some new ideas and I'm ready to begin!"

"Good sir, it's great to see you back in the spirit of things."

"It's good to be back."

"Now I must go, I have some work to attend too."

"Ok goodbye."

"Good day to you too sir." James walked to the door and pressed the button and was about to leave.

"Oh and one more thing."

James turned his head and looked at Malacarth who wanted to say his words. "Yes sir?"

"Thank you, for being a good friend…..James." James smiled.

"You're welcome Malacarth." James walked through the door smiling as he left Malacarth to his work.

Malacarth let out one sentence as his friend left, "Bubblegum will pay."

**AWWWW he remembered his name.****And wait what!? What kind of connection could Malacarth possibly have to Bubblegum? You're going to have to wait and find out.** Well that's chapter 7 I had fun writing this one because I have never seen another fan fiction actually try to develop there OC villain so allow me to be the first. So here's the disclaimer I don't own adventure time just my OC's and now I bid you farewell. 


	7. Flame Princess is catching up

**Greetings from planet earth I am your ambassador irishninja0. Today we're going to look at a chapter 8 from the tale a doom of OOO. Now this chapter is all about Flame princess and what lengths she'll go to get Finn back. So without any objections let's begin.**

Seraphina ran to Finn's tree house to tell him the good news. She was excited, happy and filled to the brim with joy that she and Finn could be together. She ran even faster as the tree house came into sight and thought of Finn's reaction. She burst through the door and yelled "Finn! Finn?" Nobody was home. Ember walked inside confused. "Finn you home?" She walked into the kitchen expecting to see Jake but he wasn't there either. "Where is everyone?" She climbed the stairs careful to not burn anything except she was burning everything she walked on. She continued walking up until came into Finn's bedroom. Ember had never seen it and was very curious as to what he had up here. She walked over to the bed and saw the pictures he had on his dresser. One was of the two of them kissing at her house over the cliff that she lived near. She smiled and looked at the others. The other was of Finn with Jake battling a giant. She looked at the other and it was a group photo of Finn, Jake, BMO, Bubblegum, and a mysterious raven haired girl who she didn't recognize.

Sera put the pictures back down and looked around. She walked forward and tripped on a crossbow laying on the ground and accidently set a sock on fire as the crossbow fired an arrow out the window and hit some random hobo who then fell down the well in Finn and Jakes front yard. "Oops, sorry! OH NO!" She saw that the sock caught a piece of paper on fire which set fire to Jakes blanket which also started to burn. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…" She stomped on the sock but that only made it worse as the fire continued to spread. Out of nowhere a flash of white liquid came out of nowhere and blasted FP and put out the fire raging in the corner.

"Ok, who set fire to my house?" FP coughed as she looked to see BMO holding a fire extinguisher and was putting the fire out.

"BMO it's just me, Flame Princess."

"OH, HI FP." BMO greeted as he set the fire extinguisher down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking for Finn, speaking of which where is he?" BMO looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know about what?"

"Finn left to go save Jake from an evil wizard see…" BMO switched his monitor to a recording taken a few days ago. It showed BMO talking to an unknown person as the door opened.

"HEY BMO!"

"Yes, Finn?"

"I need you to watch the house; I'm going out for a few days make sure no one robs the place ok?"

"Don't worry Finn if any tries to steal from here I'll kill them."

"Thanks BMO." Finn then climbed the ladder to go pack as Marceline flew in.

"Wait BMO stop." BMO stopped the footage. "Who is that girl?"

"Oh that's Marceline one of Finn's bestest friends."

"But what is she doing here?"

"She is helping Finn on his adventure, now shush; I'm going to play the video again." BMO started up the video again and FP watched the video with intense concentration.

"Hello Marceline."

"Hey there cutie." Marceline picked him up and nuzzled him as though he where a baby.

"He he put me down Marcie." Marceline set BMO down as he ran under the couch and hid. "Bet you can't find me!"

"We'll see about that." She crawled onto the floor and slid behind the sofa without BMO noticing. "GOTCHA!" Marceline grabbed BMO and hoisted BMO into the air and tickled him.

"HAHA you found me. Good job."

"You bet it was. Now how we play some video games?"

"OH YEA! Let's play guardians of sunshine!" BMO loaded up the game and Marceline grabbed a controller and played. She jumped over the pit and died at bouncing bee.

"Dang it! Ok let's try again." Marceline started up again and once again died at bouncing bee. "AHHHH this stupid game!" She almost threw controller but managed to keep her anger in check. The character came on screen and Marceline made him jump over the pit. She came up and saw bouncing bee. "OH NO YOU DON'T, YOUR NOT GONNA GET ME THIS TIME!" She managed to kill the bee and let out a scream of pure bliss, "SUCK ON THAT BI TH!" Marceline ran pass the door and into a mysterious cave. "Huh I wonder what's in this cave," She walked down the wall and there was a frog. "Seriously that's what was waiting to kill me this whole time?" She laughed as she neared the creature with a gleam of mischief in her eye. As soon as she got near, her streak ended as the frog ate her and pooped her out. Her eye twitched as the game over animation scrolled onto the screen.

"UMMMM, Marceline are you ok?"

"THIS MOTHER FU#%&ING GAME IS SO DAMN STUPID WHAT THE HELL!"

"MARCELINE! STOP yelling curse words in this house hold please, Jake doesn't want Finn's mind to be soiled with that kind of talk."

"Sorry BMO. This game is just so frustrating."

"I'm sorry but Jake will be upset if you corrupt Finn's brain."

"Ok fine let's do something else then. But what are we supposed to do?"

"We can talk…if you want"

"Nah I'm not in the mood BMO." The little gaming machine climbed on top of the couch and sat beside Marceline and crossed his arms and waited for Finn.

**30 minutes later**

"Where is that boy?"

"He is probably still packing Marcie."

"Since when does it take this long to pack?"

"We can play a questions game while we wait."

"Ok then you first BMO."

"Alrighty then….are there more than one of you Marceline, you know vampires?"

"Of course there are BMO, if there weren't what would I be a queen of?"

"Then it's your turn Marceline."

"Ok what's your hardest game?"

"That would be my adventure game Tomb King."

"Well that was easy it's your turn then."

"What will you and Finn do on this trip of yours?"

"We're going to save Jake from this evil wizard dude."

"Sounds like fun Vampire lady, but what about you and Finn?"

"What do you mean?" BMO got a serious look on his face as he climbed off of the couch and looked at Marceline. "I mean you two will be all alone somewhere, no one watching, you two might do something together and who knows what will happen. Marceline's eyes got huge and started laughing hysterically at BMO as if he told a really funny joke. She looked at him again but he still had that look on his face. "Oh, you were serious." Marceline floated down and set BMO on her lap and looked at him as if he was a little boy just now learning about the world. "Look BMO, Finn and I have been friends for a long time,"

"That's exactly my point how do I know you two won't try something?"

"Let me finish…BMO we would never do something as serious as that, we are too close."

"Then you Marceline are blind, because everyone can see it but you and Finn."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Marceline, I see you hanging around here when FP is over." Marceline's cheeks got flustered and began too blush as she tried to come up with an excuse for her behavior.

"BMO, I do that all the time you know that, why would FP being over here have anything to do with it?"

"Ok, why have you been acting so weird around him recently?"

"Because the guys growing up and I hardly ever see him."

"Fine then one last question then and I won't ask you anymore ok?"

"Fine, go for it."

"Why are you always kissing Finn? Even when you first met him you kissed him and it seems that every time you visit you kiss him, why is that?" This time Marceline didn't have an answer. She was speechless at the little computers deduction skills. Truth was she didn't know herself why she did it. She originally just assumed because she liked to tease him, but now hearing it from BMO she began to wonder why she does all of that to Finn. Luckily her saving grace finally showed up.

"Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Ok then Finn the tracker says we have to first go to the Ice kingdom."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" BMO watched as the duo left the tree house and the video footage shutoff.

"And that's what happened Flame princess."

"So this Vampire thinks she can steal Finn away from me!"

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT THE POINT WAS AT ALL!" But BMO's voice fell on deaf ears as FP stormed out of the tree house and over to the candy kingdom to find a way to find Finn.

* * *

FP arrived back at Bonnie's in no time at all and searched her room for her. To her dismay PB was nowhere to be found. She charged out of the bedroom and searched the grounds for her. She eventually found her in the lab testing some chemicals for an unknown substance. "Excuse me Princess Bubblegum?"

"AHHHHHH! Oh it's just you Flame princess, don't scare me like that again please?"

"OK, OK, but this is really important."

"Well what is it then?"

"This Vampire is trying to take Finn away from me!"

"Wait this vampire, her name wouldn't happen to be Marceline would it?"

"Actually yes it is. How did you know?" PB's heart stopped when she realized what FP meant. Marceline was in love with Finn. Her Marceline, the one she shared two years of her life with, was now in love with her hero. She held back the tears and looked at Flame princess with a saddened look in her eye.

"Flame princess why did you come here?"

"The reason is because I want to find Finn and keep him to myself, forever at my side, as my personal hero." PB smiled and went to one of her drawers and pulled out two devices. One was square in shape and had a blank screen; the other was a small device that she could carry with her.

"Look, here's how you're going to do it. This-"she pointed at the square object "-is a GPS which follows a tracker I planted on Finn a long time ago. And this-"she pointed at the smaller more circular object "-is a communicator so you can talk to Finn through the tracker." She took out a pouch and placed the two mechanical tools inside and handed it too FP. "Don't worry the bags fire proof so it won't burn." FP took the pouch and put inside her dress.

"Thank you Bonnibel. This will definitely help me find Finn."

"You're welcome Seraphina just don't get lost."

"OK, goodbye princess." FP zoomed out of the castle toward her house to pack as PB watched her leave with hope in her eyes. She hoped Sera succeeded because she wanted Marceline. Her Queen and no one, was going to stand her way, even if it meant death.

* * *

FP ran as fast as she could to her home and burst through the door trying to pack in a hurry. She grabbed a pack and put in as much food as she could and her candles for reasons only she knew. As she was packing a familiar voice called her from the door. "Hey hot skirt how's it hanging?" She turned around and there stood Flambo in all his glory.

"Hi Flambo, sorry I can't talk right now I'm in a hurry."

"Well what's the rush?" He asked in his usual New York accent.

"I'm off to save my man."

"Whoa, whoa beautiful you can't just go off on your own on some dangerous quest."

"And why not?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because your father would kill me if he found out I let you go on this quest without an escort." He stated.

"And I suppose you want to be my escort?"

"Well if you say so." Flambo jumped into FP's pack and stuck his head out signaling he was ready.

"Alright now you can go."

"Then let's go!" Flame princess rushed out of her house and started on her search for the hero known as Finn who was on his own adventure as we speak.

**That was chapter 8. Hoped you liked it. Next time we are returning to Finn and Marceline as they continue their quest through the forest and as they encounter new and exciting things. Oh I almost forgot in the next chapter I will be mentioning my reviewers and a little secret project I have going on so keep your eyes on your computer.**


	8. The Tribe

**Hello procrastinators! Welcome to Doom of OOO. A story of epic proportions with such hero's as Finn the human and Marceline the Vampire Queen as our main characters and Malacarth as the main villain. Now why waste your time reading this? On with the show!**

Finn yawned as he woke up from sleeping last night which he spent on the ground. He tried getting up but felt something lying on his body. He looked down and he saw Marceline hugging him like a teddy bear with a huge grin on her face. "Marceline, time to wake up."

"Oh don't stop…" Finn was definitely confused. What in the world was she talking about? "Finn, don't stop!" Ok now Finn was definitely uncomfortable now. What was Marceline, one of his closest friends, doing saying his name? And what was she asking him to not to stop doing? "Oh that's the spot!" If Finn was feeling awkward before now the poor guy was sweating and blushing like crazy. He tried pushing her off but noticed that they were tied together.

"What the heck is going on!?" As soon as those words left his mouth a group of natives jumped out of the bushes brandishing spears and shields all pointing at them. Finn struggled to escape but his weapons were taken away so he couldn't cut himself out, he could try waking Marcy but was afraid of what would happen to him if he did. So he let them carry him through the forest to they're camp which looked pretty simple. There were tepees scattered about and men, women, and children going about their daily business. They stopped and stared as Finn and Marceline were carried to a very large tepee that looked like it took days to build. Marceline however slept through all of this and just kept hugging Finn.

Finally the two were put down in the middle of the large tepee and Finn scanned his surroundings. They was a fire right in front of him and several small torches blazed around the tent and several wooden stands, seats surrounded them. In the center of these stands was a platform with three thrones on it the first one being the smallest, the second one being the biggest and the third chair about a medium size. Then three people walked out one side of the tent, one a man, another one being a woman, and the final one being a kid Finns age. They were all dressed like royalty and were probably the leaders of the tribe. The guards walked up to Finn and cut him and Marceline apart and separated them to different sides of the room. The one that looked like the king sat down in the middle seat while the girl sat in the smallest seat and the woman sat in the last seat. The king then smashed a spear on the ground summoning people who sat in the stands. After they all sat down the king started to speak. "Ho gti jumina crota?"

"I'm sorry what? I don't speak whatever language that was." The king cleared his throat then spoke again.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing on our territory?"

"My name is Finn the human and this is my friend Marceline. We're traveling through the forest to find a friend of ours. Now if you don't mind, could you let us go so we can continue?" The king stepped down from the throne and walked up to Finn and studied him. Finn wasn't really sure what he was doing but the king just scoffed in his face and walked back to his throne.

"I do not believe you human. Tell me the real reason you are here or you will die."

"Your highness I just told you why I'm here. I'm here searching for my-"

"ENOUGH! If you will not tell us why you are here then you will die." The guards picked up their spears and strode towards where Finn was. Finn struggled against his bonds trying to get free but was unsuccessful. One of the guards put his spear to Finn's neck aiming his shot. The guard brought his spear up and lunged.

"STOP!" The guards spear was inches from Finn and was just hovering above his head. Finn let out a sigh of relief that he was not about to become a hero kebob. The court looked at where the thrones were and the girl, who was obviously the princess, standing up with and angry look on her face. "Let me have a look at him." She walked up to Finn and squat down to his level so she could face him. Her face inched closer and closer to Finn's as he backed up unsure of what she was doing. She grabbed his head brought it much closer to his and rested her forehead on his. Finn couldn't tell what she was doing but he didn't know whether he should be enjoying this or running so he wouldn't be killed. From what he could tell she had a darker tone of skin than other people he's met, black hair drooping down to the middle of her back, a very tiny skirt made of leaves, no top except for a bra ( to which Finn couldn't help but stare), and a sword on a leather strap on her back. She then got up and walked over to her father. "Father he is telling the truth and is not an invader." She calmly told him.

"And you can confirm this?"

"Well I can but you might not like my methods." She had a mischievous smirk on her face that didn't pose a good sign for Finn. She once again walked down to Finn with that grin still on her face. He tried backing away but the guards were preventing him from escaping. She lifted Finn's chin up with her finger as she got closer. "Make this good for both us ok?"

"What are you-"Finn didn't get to finish his sentence as the princess crashed her lips against his kissing him. Finn felt as though she was probing his brain or something because once she was done he was completely drained of energy to fight back.

"He's ok father, he really is trying to save his brother. '_I think I enjoyed that little session a little more than I should have.'_ She looks over at her dad and he was practically crushing the armrest on his throne, but kept his calm.

"Then my daughter what do you believe we should do with him? The princess stared at Finn and thought as to what to do with him. Her thoughts were scrambled as she stared at Finn's face and felt a little weak in the knees. Then a thought came to her brain and got a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well as you know father it is my 15th birthday..."

"Yes and we were going to have a celebration in your honor, but of course you know this."

"and as you know it is also the age where I am allowed to marry."

"Well yes of course what reason would I have to forget?" The king was confused as to what his daughter. He would let her marry anyone in the village she wanted whether he be male or female. For he trusted his daughters judgment and let her be with whoever she chose.

"Well I think I have chosen who I wish to wed." A look of shock went across the kings face but only for a millisecond.

"Who is it then?" The princess turned and Finn had a feeling at who she was about to pick.

"I choose this hero right here." She pointed at Finn with her sword as if to add dramatic effect. The crowd was began to whisper to themselves until it got louder and louder till the voices of who knows how many people filled the tent. The king then raised his arms and clapped sending a shock wave of sound throughout the massive court.

"Everyone be silent! Now, my daughter, are you sure of your choice?"

"Yes I am Father, because when checked his mind I found his memories and they revealed that he is Finn the human from outside the forest and has saved countless people, I cannot think of a better man to be my husband." The king looked at Finn and examined every part of him as if to make sure his daughter was right. Unfortunately for Finn he was sweating bullets and was speechless. He loved FP not this girl who wished to marry him. At least she was good looking compared to the other princess's he has met. I mean really good looking. But he just couldn't do that to his princess. But it looked like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Then it has been decided, my daughter Kametra will marry this hero, Finn the human!" The king shouted across the courtroom as the crowd cheered and roared with excitement.

Marceline woke up then to the noise of crowds cheering and was completely confused "Finn whats going on? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, I'm getting married."

**Well that's chapter nine and this is a two to three part chapter series because now Finn's got to figure out how not to get married and return to his love, or his vampire perhaps? Well who knows, I do and you don't so goodbye for now.**


	9. Confessions

**Hi, good to see you. Did you miss me? I was only gone for...however long since I posted the last chapter but I have come to realize something. I made a promise that I would mention my reviewers and followers and well I intend to keep my word and mention them so here we go!**

**1: Something lost and not found: This guy was my first reviewer and was simply known as the guest but now has his big boy pants and can review and write with his name. Thanks dude and I hope that you will be nowhere near as successful as I was. Just kidding good luck with your other things and write some amazing stuff.**

**2: Sauronbaine: He was an awesome reviewer who made some...interesting reviews. At first I thought you were a chick but then I found out you were a dude...please disregard this if you are Sauronbaine and you did not just read this probably really offensive statement. Anyway hope you continue to read cause if you don't you will become an illiterate. And that's no good for a website all about reading. **

**3: TNBCcrazed: While he/she (I'm not exactly sure if you are a boy or girl it's just from your adventure time interview it sounded like you were a girl than I think I saw something in it that said you were a dude) isn't a reviewer of mine he/she is a favoriter and a follower and God bless her/him for it. Plus I give you props for putting my truth and in your story, now I get to brag, I got the final dare in your story I got the final dare in your story! And I brag it too!...no one, man I'm lonely. So keep up the good work.**

**4: Bossking109: You truly are a boss and write some fantastic stories and I hope it stays that way. And sorry you couldn't join my little project but when you're ready you can.**

**5: Harvest Mooniac: I have not read a single one of your stories but you sound pretty cool and if I'm not busy maybe I'll check them out. And to not answer your review/question, you will just have to wait and see**

**6: Mr. Nin10do: You sir have made two reviews and while you hate bubbline I will not hold that against you because I'm too lazy too. But you are going to be the best man at the wedding so wear your best tribal outfit and I will not see you there because I will be writing it.**

**7: The warrior of OOO: Dude I have just updated with chapter nine and this chapter so hooray for you! And if you want to know faster, follow the story fool!**

**8: Alicia Vale: While the review I asked for was harsh (I cried for 15 minutes) I fixed all the problems and now the chapters are better than ever. And don't forget about that little thing we're working on ;)**

**9: InSaNiTy808: Yes chapter six was a fun chapter and I hope you are not as insane as your name suggests.**

**10: iam Alejandro: I am sure you love my story as I am sure English is not your first language...PLEASE DONT KILL ME IT WAS ONLY A JOKE I'M SORRY!**

**11: Taco-muncher: I see you enjoy my story almost as much as you love MUNCHING ON TACOS!**

**12: Sember2013: I put you here because I want to thank you for thanking me in your story and your welcome :)**

**13: radicaldizzytacoz: Yes my story is awesome**

**14: The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you for the review and for reading the chapter warning in the first chapter and I am going to tell you what I told everyone else, you're going to have to wait and see if its finnciline because it could just be righteous flame. **

**Well that's all I got for now and I want to thank you all for supporting me in my endeavors and are the ones that make me read my reviews every day. Plus you guys helped me realize that some of my fans may be slightly insane just not sure which ones...anyway you didn't come here to hear me say thank you, you came here to read the tenth chapter, and well here it is! Enjoy.**

Flame princess trotted along the grass following the tracker in Flambo's hands. She looked at all the features of OOO's landscape and couldn't help but admire it. The ground under her burned with each step she took, thankfully not starting a fire. "Flambo, Bubblegum mentioned something about me being able to talk to Finn could you see which button does that?"

"OK, sure thing just let me randomly press all these buttons." Flambo started pressing every button on the pad till he finally pressed the right one and a hologram shot out of the pad and send calling.

"And now we wait."

* * *

Finn and Marceline were carried out of the court room as people were cheering for the engaged hero and dumped him into a hut with a king size bed covered in furs and fireplace keeping the place warm, a weapons rack hanging above the mantle and a couch sitting across from the fire place. There was a kitchen in the next room and with a door leading to a room that smelled like smoked pork, which it was filled with. Finn had to admit it was a nice setup, than Kametra walked in. "Hey, honey," she kissed him on the cheek making Finn blush, "this is where you will be staying until the wedding, now I will be back in a few hours hunting food, your vampire friend can stay with us until we can find her somewhere to live, well anyway good bye." She kissed Finn again and left to hunt. As soon as she left, Marceline turned to Finn with a look of pure rage on her face. "Finn, would you care to explain to me why you're getting married!?" Finn shrank at her yelling hoping not to face her wrath.

"Well you see when two people love each other very much…"

"Seriously Finn, tell me."

"Fine, I woke up and you were talking in your sleep," Marceline's face flushed when he said that.

"You didn't hear what I said right?" Finn blushed and couldn't look her in the eye but continued to speak.

"Well as you were sleeping we were captured and brought before the king and his family," Finn said, "and well as they were about to kill us, Kametra-"

"Oh so you two are on a first name basis now?" Marceline said angrily.

"Will you let me finish?" Marceline huffed and sat down on the sofa and listened quietly. "Thank you, now she stopped them from killing us and wanted to make sure we were telling the truth about trying to save Jake and read my mind, well than she wanted to confirm it and she kinda stuck her tongue into my mouth…ummm Marceline what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Finn." She said through her gritted teeth. Marceline's claws dug into the couch threatening to destroy it at any minute.

"Well OK then, she said I was telling the truth than mentioned how she was turning 15 and that was the age you were allowed to marry and weeeeeelllllllll…..she chose me." Marceline's eyes burned with anger as if she had fire in her eyes. Finn tried to not look nervous but failed as Marcleine's angry eyes stared down at him. She started to calm down but was still peeved at him.

"That's just great Finn, what else can go wrong?"

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from Finn's ear. Finn put his hand to the ear so it would stop. It did stop but a bright projection shot out of Finn's ear turning into a bright Flame princess.

"Finn! I have some great news!"

"What is it?"

"Princess Bubblegum said she found a way for us to be together without me hurting you!" Marceline's heart dropped when those words left FP's lips. It felt like when Ice king left her but not as heart breaking. This still hurt though. Finn however saw this differently, he was happy but also saddened for some reason. He didn't know why but he just felt a little sad is all. "That's...its...fantastic FP. But how did you call me?"

"You don't know?"

"If I knew would I be asking?"

"Well its because Princess Bubblegum put a tracker on you, didn't she tell you?" Finn was shocked to say the least. Why would PB put a tracking device? And why wouldn't she tell him?

"Well I got to go Finn, good luck with whatever you are doing." FP's hologram shut off leaving Finn and Marceline alone in the house. Finn turned around to see Marceline flying out the door. "Marceline where are you going?" Marceline sighed and kept her back to Finn.

"Finn, I need to be alone for a while." Finn scratched the back of his head unsure if he did something wrong or not. "OK then, I guess I'll see you later then." Marceline didn't say a word as she flew out of the hut. As she left Kametra returned with a bunch of dead animals in her arms. "I'm home! And I have dinner!" Finn's stomach growled at the mention of the word. "Hey Finn, I'm going to make an old family recipe if you want some." Finn turned to her and joined her for dinner letting Marceline be by herself.

* * *

As the transmission shutoff, FP went on her way with a huge grin on her face. Finn would be with her again. Together for a long time. She continued on her trek when she came upon a strange man. He had his back to her. "Excuse me sir are you OK?" The man remained silent as he just stood there, doing nothing. "Well if your not having any problems I'll just be on my way then." She began to walk away as she felt a sharp pain in her back and flew back into a tree. She stood up groaning from the pain and looked for her attacker. It was the very man who ignored her as she passed by. "Hey who do you think you are attacking random people on the road?"

The man cleared his throat and finally spoke. "My dear I my name is Malacarth and I think I am the sage of the sands, but I'm not attacking random people, I am attacking you because I know very well who you are."

"Well Mr. Malacarth, why are you attacking me?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I just happen to know you are Finn's girlfriend if I'm not mistaken and since he just happens to be taking his time in saving his best friend I think I'll add a bit more of an incentive to help speed the process up."

"And what makes you think I won't fight back."

"Oh I have no doubt you will fight back, I just know I'll take you quite easily."

"We'll see about that."

**Malacarth vs Flame princess**

Flame Princess threw a disc of fire at Malacarth who easily dodges it and low kicks her in the legs and then slams her face in with his staff sending her careening into a boulder. She gets up and charges Malacarth and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground. He sweep kicks her and attempts to blast her. FP just narrowly gets out of the way and shoots a fireball at him exploding upon contact.

Before he can react she blasts him with a continues stream of fire, engulfing him in the flames. She eventually stops and looks at the charred body of Malacarth. She walked closer making sure that he was down for good. She look closely inspecting his face. "PSYCHE!" He jumped and slammed his foot into her face and blasting her with a wave of water.

She felt pain coursing through her body and her flames almost put out. Flambo jumped out from behind a tree noticing FP on the ground. "Come on wake up Princess."

"I am awake Flambo, I'm just in a lot of pain. Please help me..." Flambo handed her a piece of coal and hoped it will help. She got up but was in a noticeable amount of pain. FP then turned into her Flame monster form to hopefully finish Malacarth off. He just laughed. "Really? Is this the best you can do? I'm disappointed."

"SHUT UP!" She shot a flamethrower of fire at him but he simply put up a force field to protect him. The flames danced across the flora and fauna of the forest as if it were a fire works display gone wrong. He flew up to her and smacked her with his staff but was slammed into the ground by flame princess's fist. But Malacarth just brushed it off as if it were nothing. "Well my dear this was fun but I need to get some work done." FP was angered at his arrogance. She summoned the biggest fire ball she could but before she could throw it something hit her in the back of the head. Something hard and made of metal knocking her out cold. As she shrank back to her normal form, Malacarth formed a ball of energy around her and carried her off to his less than humble abode.

* * *

Finn took one look at dinner and knew he was in for a treat. The table was lined with candles, a table cloth, and to top it all off was a giant pig in the center stuffed with animal meat, fruits, and veggies covered in a layer of some kind of thick liquid substance. He was practically drooling at the sight of the food and looked pleadingly at Kametra as if asking permission to go ahead. "Well are you going to eat, or do I have to eat this entire meal all by myself?" Finn did not hesitate and leaped into his chair and began devouring the meal. Kametra joined him and began to eat at an equally fast pace as Finn not caring to her manners. This was some of the best food Finn had ever tasted. The flavors danced on his tongue as the liquid poured down his throat and chin. He relished the flavor hoping it would never end. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry Kametra. Heck he might even enjoy himself. But just like in the forest, she crept up into his thoughts again. Ever since the incident in the desert, Marceline has acted a tad...friendlier to Finn. He thought about that dream she had and what must have been going through her head. Then finally what happened a few moments ago with that call from FP. She seemed heart broken but why? Did she like Flame Princess? He never introduced the two. Maybe they met at one point and he didn't know it. "Finn is everything alright?" Kametra asked as she bit into a leg of goat. Finn stared blankly at her before finally answering.

"It's nothing Kametra it's just that I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Marceline, she has been acting weird around me lately and I don't know why."

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Finns face brightened as he jumped from the table and almost ran out the door. "I'll be back later, you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all Finn, I'll just hang your food over the fire place until your done."

"Thanks." Finn ran out the door as fast as his legs could carry him and began looking for Marceline.

* * *

Finn searched for an hour before he found her on top of a hidden perch, the shadows just covering her body and face so no one from a distance could see her, bass in hand. He heard her singing something quietly to herself, all he heard was Finn, Bubblegum, which, love. Finn climbed up and snuck up quietly behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder startling her. "Looks like I finally scared you." Finn laughed but Marceline's face remained solemn. "Marceline what's wrong?" She didn't answer, just remained silent not even looking at him. "Please Marceline, talk to me." She turned her head towards him but still did not answer. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Marceline sighed and turned all the way around facing him.

"Finn, have you ever felt like you loved someone but also loved another and are torn between the two?" Finn thought about this before slowly nodding his head. "But then the other falls for someone else and leaves you there to watch..." Finn shook his head, not knowing what she was getting at. "I don't want you to marry that girl." Finn almost jumped at her statement, not sure what to make of it.

"But why Marcie?"

"Because I said so."

"Why though?"

"Because I'm..."

"I know, your in love with two different people, I get that."

"That's not what I was going to say." She said dead panned.

"Well can you at least tell me one of them?" Marceline sighed giving in to Finn's request.

"Bubblegum..."

Nobody spoke for a good five minutes, until Finn finally broke it. "Guess it was love at first sight huh? Like me and FP."

"Finn it wasn't like that."

"Did you save her from Ice King?"

"No, it didn't happen like that."

"Then tell me..."

"No."

"Why won't you tell me? I can help."

"I said no Finn."

"Why? Am I supposed to assume that you two loved each other as soon as you met...did you date while I loved her?"

"No, why won't you listen to me?"

"Because you won't tell me! I want to help, please tell me" Marceline saw she was fighting a losing battle and Finn would pester her until she told him. "If it shuts you up fine I'll tell you."

"It all started like this..." _Marceline sat down on the couch waiting for her dad to tell her what was so important. He walked down the stairs toward her with a huge grin on his face. "Well I'm sure your excited as to what I have to tell you."_

"_I really could care less."_

"_Well we are going on a trip!" Marceline sat up straight as soon as she heard that. She wondered where they were going. Fire kingdom? Ice Kingdom? Digital kingdom? She had no idea. _

_"We are going to...wait for it...THE CANDY KINGDOM!" Marcie's face lit up with excitement at the mention of the kingdom. She had never been to the Candy kingdom, she was too busy visiting other kingdoms and exploring the night'o'sphere. "Oh that's awesome dad! Wait a minute...there's a catch isn't there?" Hudson quickly got a worried look on his face realizing Marceline had found him out._

"_OK, you got me. You got to go to a royalty of OOO conference because apparently the other kingdoms are a little concerned about what we have been doing down here so we have to go." Marceline's face fell with disappointment. She didn't want to attend the conference but she had to if she wanted to go._

"_Fine. When do we leave?"_

"_Right now!" Hudson snapped his fingers and they instantly teleported to the kingdom. "Follow me."_

"Marceline when do we get to the part where you meet PB?"

"Will let me finish?"

"Fine, fine."

"Anyway..."

_Marceline sat bored at the meeting, wishing it would end sooner. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for recess. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one. "OK people it's time for recess, we'll return in 30 minutes." the Flame King announced. Everyone began to leave the room, then peppermint butler said "There is a buffet in the cafeteria, if you want some." Everyone ran to the cafeteria trampling Peppermint Butler underneath. Marceline flew toward the cafeteria hoping to have a little snack before sneaking off. She went to the closest table and picked up some strawberries stuck it inside some red jello and sat down at a random table. She began drinking the red when she felt something pinch her arm. She looked behind her and saw a strange pink woman staring at her with a microscope. "Excuse but would you mind not staring at me, I'm trying to eat." The girl jumped back a little surprised by the remark._

"_I'm sorry. I've just never seen an undead creature before." _

"_Well unless your going to introduce yourself, I'm just going to leave."_

"_No wait!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_My names Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." _

"_Marceline Abadeer, the vampire queen." She shook Bubblegum's hand and went back to eating her food._

"_So Marceline...your a vampire?"_

"_I kinda just said that, its in the title."_

"_Well I've been hoping to study a undead creature for some time and well I'm curious as to your biology."_

_Marceline held her arms over her chest hiding her...assets. "WOAH THERE! I'm not into that."_

_Bubblegum's face blushed red like a tomato. "NO, NO I mean I want to know what makes up a vampire."_

"_OH, OK I guess, I got nothing better to do right now."_

"_No not now, I mean after the conference."_

"_OK, I'll get ready for our date." Marceline joked as she flew away._

"_It's not a date!" Marceline didn't pay attention as she chuckled to herself flying back to the conference room._

"So did what happened when you got to the lab?"

"Be patient, you'll find out in a minute." _Marceline scoured the castle looking for Bubblegum's lab when she finally saw her in there holding a bunch of test tubes. She crawled right behind Bubblegum and said "Boo." Bubblegum practically jumped almost dropping the test tubes she was holding. "Hey Marceline don't scare me like that!"_

"_Oh come pinkie, it was all in good fun."_

"_Whatever just get on the observation table and we'll get started." _

"Things went on like this for about 2 years or so, where I would come in, she would perform some tests and a bunch of other junk that took a few hours at the most and then we were done." Marceline finished.

"But what led to you two dating?"

"I'll get to that. Now after the first few times we did this we didn't hangout after wards, until one day she said she wanted to show me around the Candy Kingdom. I happily said yes and she showed me a few things like the gardens and such. All we pretty much did was make small talk and tell a few jokes and that's about it. I remember she told me she knew nothing about civilization from the past and I told her what it was like. The different cultures and such she was extremely intrigued by everything I told her. After a while we became friends and I showed her some of the shadier places of OOO like this movie which was really a porno, which by the end Bonnibel was blushing like crazy and I was rolling on the floor laughing at the her face. Her reaction to it was priceless. Anyway once I showed her the darker sides of OOO hanging out with her got a little more...interesting. Whenever we went to see a movie or go to a party she was much more wild and energetic. She normally though was a stick in the mud but still she did act fun sometimes. Eventually I took her to her first concert and to her she said it was one of the greatest moments in her life. She enjoyed the music, not the lyrics, she preferred the beat. We did all sorts of stuff after that. I remember I gave her a T-shirt on the anniversary of the day we became friends, it was from our first concert together. One day however everything changed. I came in for observation and she seemed a bit flirtatious.

"_Hey Bonnie, lets get testing over with so we can make it to that movie." At first Marceline didn't get a response. She called out again but nothing. "Bonnie where are you?" _

"_Over here." Marceline followed the sound of the voice until she found Bubblegum. But something was different. She had this wild, mischievous look in her eye. "Well you certainly look pleased. What did Bubble butt finally pull her first prank?"_

"_Oh that's not it." _

"_Well whatever it is we can talk about it later, lets get this over with." Marceline flew to the bed and laid back ready to begin. Bubblegum got out her technology and junk out and set them down beside a chair and sat down. She scooted closer to Marceline and began asking a few questions. However these questions weren't like the others she has ever asked. "So is it possible to for Vampires to get pregnant?"_

"_Well no, since we're undead creatures the stuff that makes babies is basically unable to make babies, the only time I know of that one has was when this one vampire had surgery so that he could have kids of his own." Bubblegum clicked her pen and wrote the info down on a clipboard and scooted closer. _

"_What sort of surgery was this?" _

"_I don't know the details, all I know is that this guy I think named Malacarth or something created sperm cells for him and brought life into his junk and gave the other inside stuff that help woman make babies to the vampires wife and about 9 months later they had kids."_

"_Interesting..." Bubblegum wrote this down and scooted closer. Now she and Marceline were almost touching. "Is it true Vampires have forked tongues?"_

"_No, but I have one since my dads a demon." Bubblegum wrote this down and then started to run her finger up and down Marceline's arm. "Bonnie what are you doing?"_

"_Oh nothing..." She continued till she was at the stomach and ran her finger down that. "What about immunities? Can they drink a potion and resist it's effects?"_

"_I don't think so. Why?"_

"_Just wondering..." Bubblegum got on top of Marceline and started taking off her shirt._

_"Is this part of the test?" _

"_You could say that..." Bubblegum reached under Marceline's and started undoing her bra._

"_NO, BUBBLEGUM STOP! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Marceline flew out from under Bubblegum and clung to the ceiling. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Marceline shouted demanding an answer._

"_Don't you get it silly? I love you."_

_Marceline dropped down from the ceiling surprised by her friends words. "B..Bu...Bubblegum, I don't know what to say..."_

"_Then don't say anything. Just go with it." Bubblegum reached out, but Marceline smacked her hand away. "Bonnibel, I'm sorry. But I'm not like that, I'm not into that. I like guys OK. I admit I experimented when I was younger but I discovered I wasn't THAT kind of girl. I'm so sorry."_

"_It's OK Marceline, actually you helped me by doing this."_

"_Really? How?"_

"_Well I remember you said that before the mushroom war their were these group of people that liked the same gender. Well I didn't know if this translated into vampires themselves so I performed a little experiment. I flirted with you to see if you liked me and then it would prove that this did still live on with other vampires. I did it this way to get the best results."_

"_But I said no. What does that say about your little experiment?"_

"_It seems to me that you are obviously not a lesbian or what ever the scientific term is. This however doesn't tell me if it did pass down. But it did tell me something. Not all tomboys like girls. I'll just have to figure that other half out some other time." Bubblegum put her shirt back on and looked at Marceline again. "I'm sorry that I had to use you as a test subject but your pretty much the only undead creature I'm close too that I could try with." Marceline grinned a little. Her friend had no attraction to her whatsoever. What a relief._

"_That's good, for a second there I thought you were really coming on to me." Bubblegum laughed a little at this._

"_Of course not, your one of my best friends, you would have seen the signs a long time ago."_

"_Your right about that." They both laughed and Marceline was about to leave._

"_Oh Marceline! One last thing."_

"_What is it?" Bubblegum got on to a ladder and climbed to the top till she reached a cabinet and opened it. She pulled out a reddish-pinkish liquid and climbed down. "I want to test this little concoction I made, that was the reason I asked if vampires were immune." Marceline looked at it and sniffed it. It smelled like strawberries. _

"_What is this stuff?"_

"_It's a potion that is supposed to increase a organism's physical capabilities to the max."_

"_Lets have a taste then. Cheers?" Bubblegum picked a nearby drink and smiled._

"_Cheers." The two clinked glasses and Marceline gulped down the strawberry flavored drink. _

"_Hey Bonnie, I don't feel so good..." Then everything went black. When she woke up she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever scene, Bonnibel Bubblegum._

"Marceline what made you change your mind and date her?"

"I didn't change my mind. That drink was apparently a love potion and it made me fall in love with her."

"So that's what happened? If that's the case shouldn't you and PB still be dating?"

"There's more to the story. This dating thing went on for two years. We did things that I..." Marceline shivered, "personally regret. Every morning she would give me a dose of the potion and each day I stayed in love with her. But one day she forgot, and the potions effect wore off. I flew as fast as I could to her castle and confronted her."

_Bubblegum was in her room brushing her hair when she heard her window slam open. She turned around and saw her lover. "Marceline! I was just about to come over."_

"_SHUT UP, YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Bubblegum was shocked. Why was Marceline yelling at her?_

"_Marceline whats wrong? It's me your girlfriend remember?" _

"_OH I REMEMBER! I ALSO REMEMBER YOU DRUGGING ME!" This was it. Bubblegum's plan had been found out. "But Marceline I-"_

"_DON'T TRY AND DEFEND YOURSELF, I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T LIKE GIRLS BUT YOU GO AHEAD AND FORCE ME! ALL I WANTED TO BE WAS YOUR FRIEND! YOU CAN'T JUST FORCE ME TO LOVE YOU!"_

"_I JUST WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME!"_

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU! WHY WON'T THAT FACT GET INTO YOUR BRAIN! I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE MISS PERFECT! YOU CAN'T TURN SOMEONE INTO SOMETHING THEY'RE NOT!"_

"_But you were happy..."_

"_I was happy because that potion made me happy to be with you no matter what." Marceline began to leave when Bubblegum grabbed her wrist._

"_Where are going?"_

"_I'm leaving and never coming back." She said coldly. _

"_Marceline get back here right now!" Marceline stopped mid flight. She turned and faced Bubblegum._

"_Bonnibel I am not like every one else. I'm not going to treat you like you are perfect goddess like all your little subjects do. I'm treating you like a regular person. And I'm saying I am not going to listen __to every command you give. I'm going to be myself and not what someone else wants me to be. Why do I even argue this with you. Why do you want me to say sorry? You were the cause of it, I'm not your problem, your mine." Marceline flew away from the candy kingdom. With anger in her eyes she flew back home._

"That's what happened." Finn sat there. He thought of everything Marceline had said. That's why she and Bubblegum dated. Why now a days they can't strand being near each other.

"Wow Marceline. I never would have guessed-..."

"It's OK Finn, I couldn't even have guessed it. But that's just how the world works."

"But I just have one question."

"What's your question?"

"Well if you are angry for what she did to you, why do you still like-like her?"

"Finn, I honestly don't know, I don't know why I still want to still be friends or more with her, I don't know if the potion is still sort-of working in my system or if I truly do like her." Finn felt sorry for Marceline. She was in a position just like him, when Bubblegum broke his heart. He scooted next to her and hugged her. Marceline was a little surprised but smiled and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Finn pulled his head back and said "Marceline when we get back, I promise I will help you set everything straight." Marceline smiled at him. A genuine, happy, smile. Her fangs were practically popping out of her mouth with her smile, to Finn it just made her look better. "Thanks Finn, you really are a good friend."

"Well what are friends for?" Finn began to climb down when Marceline stopped him.

"You know we had a lot of these growing closer as friends crap over the course of this trip haven't we?"

"Your right, its almost as if we're in a movie."

"Yea, a really bad one." They both laughed and Finn dropped to the ground and headed back to where he was staying. '_Marcie's right, we are growing closer as friends. Who knows how things could turn out. It's a shame she likes Bubblegum and some other person. She might have made a good girlfriend...'_

**And that is the end of chapter 10. Sorry for the delay but I was making a video for all you adventure time fans and it took up most of my time. If you want go check it out, its a series I call Thinking time in which I discuss stuff about TV shows and such, like I try to explain a plot hole that actually might not be one and has a good reason why they didn't do that certain thing that could have helped. I also talk about theories for shows and I provide my own to try and explain them and show statistics of something. And some people say something on a show is possible like say a relationship between to characters or a return of one I try to prove or disprove it. Go and check out my first episode called Thinking time episode 1 Bubbline. Yea title says it all. The account it's on is Inquirer0. I hope you go see it. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. See you guys next time.**


	10. Shattered

**Hello readers, well I've been reading the reviews for this story and let me tell you chapter 10 really sent you into an uproar. I felt great at the little curve-ball I wrote. Honestly though I am a little disappointed in you guys at your lack at perception and attention to detail. I put clever little hints just like the real show and none of you have noticed any of it. Don't get me wrong some were really hard to see but still, would have been nice to see someone say, I see what you did there. That is why next chapter I am doing a FAQ for this story. Ask any questions you may have and I will answer them. I will also address some of the stuff you missed. Oh and to pancakecca, there is a reason this is called fan fiction. We decide what to write and how close we stick to the show. And FYI, I stuck to the show as close as possible and I know everything about adventure time too. And let me tell you something else, this show has been known to surprise us time and time again, and if Pendelton Ward took the time to try and dissuade us from something on the show, that seems a little suspicious in my book. So don't yell at me and tell me my story is bad just because I like to write about these characters, plus the story isn't finished, Finn might end up with Marceline OR Flame princess maybe even Kametra, so don't go accusing me of that until its all said and done. I chose to write like this and you just have to deal with it. Well you have heard me ramble on long enough go and read this chapter.**

It was early morning, as the sun rose above the grassy fields and the trees of the forest. The tribes' people slowly woke up and began their daily lives. Kametra awoke in her bed yawning as the light bounced off her chocolate colored skin. She put on her regular hunting gear, her long sword, bow and arrow, and skin pouch; she jumped out her window and walked to her fiancées house. She knocked on the door but got no response. She knocked again this time a tad more forcefully. Nobody answered her. Annoyed, she forced the door open and looked around. There Finn slept almost falling off the bed with a pleased look on his face. '_He looks kinda cute'_ she thought to herself she walked over to his bed and noticed something strange. Hanging right over Finn's head was a dark figure she couldn't identify. She slowly pulled out her sword and crawled along the wall behind the figure. Right before she strikes, Finn sneezed and the figure flew away as fast as it could, but not before grabbing a giant leaf and covers itself up. Kametra looked around Finn's bed and found only one clue, a long, black, strand of hair. She decided not to carry on with the matter and wake Finn.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him right out of the bed, accidentally crashing him to the ground. "OW! What the heck?"

"SORRY! I was only trying to wake you up." She said worriedly.

"It's OK, anyway is there something going on?"

"Actually Finn, a good friend of mine and I are going hunting, and since you're about to become a member of our village, we need to show you our hunting traditions. " She explained.

"OK, let me get dressed and I'll catch with you."

"Well when you're ready, just join us near the village's gate." Finn nodded and shooed her out so he could get dressed.

* * *

Finn walked out of the house and went to the gate Kametra mentioned. There she was standing next to this other guy. "Kametra!" She turned and saw him and waved to him. "Hey Finn!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Finn meet my best friend Nintande, or as we like to call him Mr. Ne Ne." She patted his head like he was a baby.

"Kametra! you know I don't like to be called that." Nintande scowled.

"Oh be quiet Ne Ne. Now Finn, we are going to hunt for some skins and meat for food and trade the skins with other tribes for valuables."

"OK, can we get started? I'm in the mood for some griffin tonight! Oh and Finn, don't worry, things get interesting really quickly." Nintande said eagerly. Kametra nodded her head and ran straight into the woods, leaving the other two in the dust.

* * *

The group explored the forest searching for any animals. Finn looked into a tree only to be yelled at by a angry squirrel. He jumped back only to bump into Nintande and Kametra, then all three fall over a hill that was behind the tree. Kametra pushed the two off of her and brushed the dirt off her body. She turned and looked angrily at Finn. "FINN! What was that all about?"

"Well ...um...well...you see..." Finn stuttered trying to explain but was embarrassed and didn't want to tell them. "I uh...I found this giant lizard creature and it surprised me and so I jumped back and accidentally bumped into you two." He lied nervously. Kametra just looked at him with glaring eyes, as if she was reading his mind. Which she was. If she read his mind and found out she didn't show it. She just smiled and laughed. "Alright just pick yourself and come on." She helped them up and continued down another path.

* * *

It had been one hour since they fell down that hill and the group and so far have caught 3 pigs, 15 cows, 22 predator cats, and a paper clip. Finn walked beside Nintande as they continued to search. Finn looked at Nintande's sword which had a interesting design. It didn't look like any sword Finn had seen, it was made almost entirely out of wood. The sword however on the sides and on the tip was covered with rows and upon rows of what looked like sharp teeth. "Hey what's your sword made of?" Nintande just looked at him strangely. "I asked what is your sword made of?" The warrior nodded in understanding and lifted up his sword and displayed it.

"This sword is made of Black shadow wood which is almost impossible to cut, we had to use magic to cut it down, and these-" he pointed at the stuff that looked like teeth, "are the teeth of a Fire dragon, which I killed myself, it was one of the greatest days of my life. The chief personally made the sword from the teeth and gave it to me as a reward. My dad ran up on stage and told me he hasn't been more proud of me than he was then." Ninande looked like he was on the verge of tears as he thought of those happy memories from the past. "This sword to me is the coolest and greatest sword ever." Finn smiled at him and stared in awe at the sword. He knew how tough it was to bring down one of those things but this guy managed to do it.

"It really is a cool sword, but its not the greatest."

"What do you mean Finn?"

"Your sword is totally math but my sword is much better." He looked proudly at his family sword.

"How is your sword better than mine? Mine's made of dragon's teeth."

"Mine is completely made of demons blood, much better than dragons teeth."

"I'm sorry Finn but your wrong, these teeth are almost indestructible."

"Yea, ALMOST. My sword is totally indestructible."

"My sword is better Finn."

"No mine is."

"Mine is."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Will you two shut up!? Your scaring the animals away." Finn and Nintande sheepishly looked at a frustrated Kametra. "Sorry Kametra." They said in unison.

"It's OK guys, its a silly topic we didn't need to argue about." She slowly began to walk away. "Besides, we all know my sword is better."

* * *

Finn walked behind the two as they climbed through the trees looking out for animals. He glanced through the tree's looking for any signs of life. All he found was a dead rabbit, two squirrels strangling each other, and a owl. Finn approached Nintande as he was examining some berries. "Hey Mr. Ne Ne-"

"Its Nintande."

"Whatever, any way can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What is Kametra like?" Nintande looked to his left then his right not seeing her in sight then turned back to Finn.

"Well for one thing she is an awesome cook."

"I know I had some of her food."

"Did you have her Roast Pig stuffed with food?"

"Yes I did, last night and it was covered in this sauce."

"You mean her secret sauce?"

"Yes, with its sustenance drooling down your chin-"

"Making everything it touches put any chef's creation to shame-"

"AND IT HAS THE TASTE OF GODS!"

"AND IT HAS THE TASTE OF GODS!" Both moaned in pleasure at the thought of her secret sauce.

"Look back on topic so what is she like?"

"She is stubborn for one thing, prefers stealth over just plain head on collision but she really enjoys that too, really nice, pretty awesome, and from what I can tell a huge pervert."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say, you might catch her staring at your crotch at times or grabbing your butt."

"Sounds like Marceline."

"HEY!" Finn turned around but no one was there, just a few rustling leaves.

"Is there anything else?"

"Nothing that comes to mind right now, well she can read minds but you probably know that by now."

"I figured that since she practically shoved her tongue down my throat reading it."

"That's Kametra for you, she is a awesome friend and hunting partner, speaking of which where is she?" They looked around but they didn't see her any where. "KAMETRA!"

"KAMETRA!"

"KAMETRA WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Will you two shut up!" She silently screamed. She jumped from the tree above them. "I'm tracking this animal."

"What is it your tracking?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." She got back into the tree above them and crawled away. Finn jumped into the tree and followed her. Unfortunately for Finn as innocent as he was did not react well to the fact that now he could see up Kametra's skirt. He began crawling backwards blushing all the way. He was gasping and sputtering almost falling out of the tree. "Finn what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" He said in a high pitched squeal. She looked behind her and saw that he could see her under wear. She smiled a devilish grin. "Whats wrong hero?" She said in a seductive voice. "Don't like what you see?" She finger on her butt really putting Finn over the edge. _'Man she really is like Marceline.'_ There was a loud growling noise coming from the tree beside them but there was nothing there. Kametra didn't bother with it and continued on her way. Eventually she stopped and climbed down from the tree to the ground. She signaled the two to jump down and see what she wanted to show them. Once they got down, she signaled them to crouch to the ground. She crawled to the nearest bush and ushered them over.

Once Finn made it over he looked over the bush and gasped at the sight before him. There stood a dragon whose scales were as black as the night sky and seemed to be made of shadow. The dragon was much smaller than any dragon Finn had ever seen but looked just as deadly. It appeared to be sleeping peacefully not bothering anyone. Kametra pulled out her bow and aimed it at the beast's eye. "Kametra what are you doing?"

"I'm going to shoot it in the eye and then Nintande will slide under it's belly and stab it, then you'll get a clean shot and try to cut off it's head."

"Is it a evil dragon?"

"No it's just a normal shadow dragon, but they're so dang hard to find that it would make a great prize to bring back to the village."

"But it's not evil."

"So? It's the fun of the hunt, plus it would feed our tribe for months." Finn was stuck in a dilemma now. He either kills a innocent dragon and feed a tribe for months on end or let an innocent creature go.

Finn didn't have time to think as Kametra let the arrow fly and went straight for the dragons eye. Finn shot a little ball of magic out of his hand just barely hitting the arrow exploding it mid flight. Splinters of the former arrow hit the dragon but all it did was scratch at it's eye and roll over on to it's back.

"Finn, why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry guys but I can't harm anything that isn't evil, unless it's absolutely necessary for like food or something I can't do it. It's not in my hero code of honor." Kametra and Nintande sighed looking a little ashamed.

"I guess your right Finn, but it's our way of life, I mean we do slay evil monsters all the time but we hunt for sport. Now your just making us feel bad." Nintande said.

"I'm not telling you to change your tribes way of doing things but it's just who I am."

Nintande smiled and put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "It's OK Finn, we can respect your code, our village lives by a code too but we respect other people's codes too."

"Besides, it looks like you'll have your chance to slay evil." Kametra smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Just look over there." She pointed back at the shadow dragon when a monster with 3 heads jumped out of the bushes and attacked the dragon. The dragon was caught off guard and received a blow the belly, injuring it. The two monsters growled at each other, circling the clearing.

"What is that thing?"

"That Finn is a Farny, which unlike its name, is highly dangerous and versatile and looks really, really cool." Kametra said in excitement.

Now Finn was pumped, he was going to take down this monster and help that dragon. "So how do we take this thing down?"

"I have no idea."

Finn turned to her dumbfounded. "You mean you know everything about the creatures in this forest except for the one we need to take down!?"

"Sorry, no one in our village has ever been able to take this thing on. Everyone who has died." She said nervously.

"Well we got to help that dragon, it'll get torn to bits out there." Finn worried.

"We don't know that, shadow dragons are also incredibly dangerous, it might win." However Nintande disagreed.

"Kametra, it might also die! We need to help it." Kametra looked at the two boys in front of her. She didn't know whether to run and protect her friends or go with them and help the dragon. She sighed and pulled out her long sword. "Lets go help that dragon." The group cheered and ran out and charged the Farny.

**Finn, Nintende, and Kametra vs a Farny**

Finn jumped on the dragon's back, ran up it, then jumped on to the Farny's head and started punching it. Kametra pulled out her 6 foot sword and stabbed the monsters leg. The Farny simply slammed Finn against a nearby tree knocking him off and then kicking Kametra away. Nintande brought his sword down the creatures wing but it just blew him away like a insect. The shadow dragon sensing that these new animals were his allies, slammed his head into the Farny. He bit into it and the Farny let out a cry of pain as the teeth sunk into it's skin. The middle head breathed fire on to the dragon, making it jump back in pain. Finn ran out from the bushes and attacked the first head, but the head slammed itself into Finn's stomach knocking it to the ground. The head then arched back and shot a breath of Frost out of its mouth, freezing Finn solid. Kametra, now knowing what the first and second heads shot out, went after the third head. It looked at her displeased and fired a acidic gas at her almost burning off her skin if she hadn't ducked under it. Nintande jumped on the creatures back and held on tight. The Farny flew up into the air, rolled over, and then slammed it self into the ground crushing him underneath. The shadow dragon shot a shadow ball at Finn releasing him from the ice. He panted trying to regain his body heat. He crawled over to Kametra and helped her up. Nintande crawled over to them and they all felt like they were about to collapse. "OK, we are getting our butts handed to this thing. Anybody got any smart ideas?" The Finn and Kametra both shook their heads in disdain as none of them had a plan. "Well..." Kametra started. "The first head shoots ice, the second head fire, and the third acid gas."

"How does that help us?"

"I don't know, it just felt worth mentioning." Finn then got a idea.

"Guys, I think I have a idea how to beat this thing."

"And how exactly do you think we can win?" Finn looked to Kametra with a big smile on his face.

"Is the shadow immune to anything?"

"Well it is immune to ice...wait I see what your getting at!"

"What is it?"

"Well if the dragon attacks the first head then the other two heads will be too distracted to notice us sneak up on it and kill it!" Kametra was beaming, she was jumping with joy. "Finn you lovable goof, your a genius!" She kissed Finn and readied her sword for battle. "OK, now we just need to get the dragon to listen."

Finn ran over to the dragon and whispered in its ear the plan. It appeared the dragon understood him, as it flew into the air with its mighty black wings and flung itself at the Farny, biting into the first head. The monster screamed and tried to shake the dragon off, but it wouldn't budge. The other heads began attacking the dragon but it held tight. Finn and the group got behind the Farny and attacked it on top and under it. Nintande slid under the creatures belly and slashed at it with all his might. Finn and Kametra got onto its back and stabbed over and over again as the beast ran and twirled and twisted in confusion as it was attacked on all sides. The plan was working, then the ground began to shake.

The creature had followed the group since their journey began. It made sure to keep itself from being discovered, but there were a few close calls. It watched the battle from afar afraid of the outcome. _'I can't let them die like this, Finn can't die now.' _The creature made up its mind and shape shifted into another monster then joined the fray.

Finn looked around confused as to the source of the shaking. As if to answer his question, a giant bat-like creature flew out of the tree's and was coming straight for them. "EVERYBODY RUN!" The group got off the creature and ran away from it, the dragon let go of the Farny and ran with the group away from the monster. The Farny however didn't move. It was far too hurt to move in its current state. It's regenerative tissue was still healing its legs and its other wounds. The creature grabbed the Farny and dragged it away into the tree's as it cried in fear of death. Eventually as it entered the woods the cries began to die down and then silence.

The group was speechless as they witnessed the Farny being dragged away. Then Nintande just started laughing. He then collapsed to the ground and continued to laugh. Slowly Finn and Kametra began to laugh and they collapsed too. Soon the laughing soon turned into a hysterical laugh, as the trio just laughed at themselves. The shadow dragon laid down beside them with a little smile on its face. Finn was just rolling on the ground from laughter as the situation ran through his mind. "I hahahaha can't believe hahahahaha we won!"

"I just can't believe another monster just as big as the hahahaha Farny as we were winning!" Kametra laughed. Eventually the group calmed down as they thought the situation over.

Suddenly though realization dawned on Finn. His face began to contort into anger as he got up and began to walk to where the Farny was dragged to. "Hey Finn where are you going?"

"I'm just going to make sure of something. You two can set up camp here, I'll be right back." The dragon also got up and followed Finn, hoping to ensure his safety. Finn smiled at the dragon then headed over to the spot.

* * *

It was a short walk so it didn't take much effort for Finn to make it there. He told the dragon to stay in a spot a few yards away from the spot, then went on finally making it to the spot the Farny was taken to. He looked around and didn't see anything yet. He walked around in the spot for a few minutes before thinking that he may have been wrong. He then looked up and was not surprised at what he saw. There was the Farny hanging in the trees very much alive but unconscious. He climbed the tree until he reached the top then jumped on to the Farny's stomach which was facing upward. Finn stabbed into one of the healing slashes right before it closed up, and pushed his sword further into it. The monster woke up but it was too late. Finn stabbed it right into the heart. Only one head died, but Finn easily figured out there were three. He slashed the other two and the Farny died. Looks like his suspicions were correct. "You can come out Marceline, I know your there." There was rustling in the tree's then the vampire queen herself flew out with a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh hey Finn, I was just picking some flowers and finding some inspiration for a new song." She said eagerly.

"Cut the crap Marceline. Why were you spying on me?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't spying on you."

"Oh yea? Who else can turn into a giant bat and turn invisible so one see's her? Who else would cry out when I said something about you? How do you explain that?" Marceline looked at the ground not even glancing at Finn. "Well?"

"OK, fine! I was spying on you OK! You happy now?"

"Why were you spying on me?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure that those people didn't hurt you."

"Make sure they didn't hurt me!? Marceline these people have only treated us like we're one of them! I know you and that's not why you were spying on me."

"They tried to kill us."

"Because we trespassed on their land, had weapons, and were just trying to protect each other, and you know that. Now tell me, why were you spying on!?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THAT GIRL!" She shouted.

Finn just looked at her blankly. Then his eyes became filled with rage. "Why exactly do not want me near her?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Because, I just don't like her."

"That's not a excuse Marceline." Finn said as rage filled his body.

"She doesn't seem trust worthy."

"She saved our lives!"

"SO!? She could be... I don't know, a psycho!?"

"Marceline you can't be serious. You have never said that about any thing else we encountered on this journey!" Then it dawned on him. "Wait a minute your jealous!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOUR ACTING EXACTLY HOW BUBBLEGUM DID WHEN I TOLD HER I WAS DATING FLAME PRINCESS! AND WHEN I TOLD YOU I WAS GETTING MARRIED, YOU ACTED AS THOUGH YOU WERE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!"

"FINN I DON'T CARE WHO YOU DATE!"

"Yes you do or you wouldn't be acting like this!"

"Finn I just don't want you date Kametra!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!"

"BECAUSE I JUST DO, I REALLY DON'T CARE WHO YOU DATE!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHO I'M CURRENTLY WITH! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED BUBBLEGUM! He yelled in a childish voice.

Marceline's anger quickly rose to the point where her face was red with rage. "Finn shut up."

"Why? I'm only telling the truth!"

"FINN YOU KNOW THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"WELL HOW DO I KNOW YOU WEREN'T LYING! YOU LIED ABOUT WHY YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!"

"I DIDN'T! ALL I HAVE DONE WAS BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"A FRIEND WHO ALWAYS MESSES WITH MY HEAD! I CAN NEVER TELL WHEN YOUR TELLING THE TRUTH! HOW DO I KNOW IF YOUR NOT LYING TO ME NOW ABOUT KAMETRA OR ANY OTHER GIRL I LIKE-LIKE, FLAME PRINCESS FOR EXAMPLE!"

"FINN SHUT UP BEFORE I WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! YOUR JUST A BIG EVIL DADDIES GIRL WHO CAN'T EVEN SOLVE HER OWN PROBLEMS!"

"SHUT UP!" Marceline slammed her fist into Finn's face, knocking him into a nearby tree. Finn's body radiated with anger as he pulled out his sword. "This. Means. War."

**Finn vs Marceline**

Finn kicked Marceline in the stomach and hit her head with the handle of his sword knocking her into the bloodied body of the Farny. She jumped up and kicked Finn in the shin then head butted him to the back of the beast. He got up and punched her and then slammed her face into the tree leaving a indent in the wood. She karate chopped him in the gut and flipped him over her body and into a branch breaking it. Finn almost fell off the Farny and held on for dear life. Marceline was about to bring her foot down on Finn's hands when he flipped over her head, elbowed her in the back, knocking her off the monster. As she fell Marceline cut three vines holding up the Farny, sending the corpse to the ground falling on top of both of them.

Finn clawed himself out from underneath the corpse, he was halfway out when a shadow was cast over his body. He looked up and there stood Marceline ax in hand. She raised it above her head and brought it down. Finn saw his sword and grabbed it. He raised the weapon and blocked the blow. As she raised her AX to strike again, Finn grabbed the AX and she unintentionally lifted him out from under the corpse, throwing him into the air and at a tree. He lifted his legs and landed on the tree, he then immediately propelled himself forward like a torpedo and slammed right into Marceline. Finn got up quickly and grabbed Marceline, then he slammed her face repeatedly into the ground. Marceline's face began bleeding from her nose and mouth. She grabbed her AX and smashed the blunt end of the instrument into Finn's face knocking him to the ground and causing him to cough up blood. She got on top of him and began punching him. He grabbed her by the neck and choked her. She felt the air build up in her lungs as Finn's hands wrapped around her throat. Marceline bit his chest without her fangs but still drawing blood. Finn let go of her throat clutching his chest trying to stop the bleeding. Marceline picked him up by his shirt and threw him against a tree.

Finn grabbed his sword and got up. He saw Marceline had her AX in her hands. She flew straight at him and brought her AX down on him. He parried the strike and kneed her in the stomach. He slashed his sword at her, leaving a gash in her chest. The blood ran down her chest and to the ground. The sky turned gray and the two combatants felt water running down their skin hard. Marceline let out a yell and cut Finn's leg, almost going half way through the appendage. Finn fell to one knee and screamed from the pain. Marceline repeatedly brought her AX down on Finn's head, he held up his sword barely holding back the blows. He rolled out of the way after the fifth strike and lunged. He stabbed her leg and she cuts open his stomach. Finn tackled Marceline to the ground and punched her in the cut wound. Marceline cried in pain and knocked Finn off of her and got on top of him. She held her AX to his chest and in the wound while Finn held the point of his blade at Marceline's throat. "You could never beat me Finn."

"Given the current situation, you would be wrong."

"Shut up you filthy human!"

"Make me you Hell Spawn!"

"At least I'm not the only Hell spawn! YOUR THE ONLY HUMAN IN ALL OF OOO!"

Thunder roared across the sky. Marceline had struck a nerve. As soon as those words left her mouth the two realized what was happening. Two of the closest friends in the world, were bleeding profusely from the wounds inflicted by each other, fighting to the death.

"Finn, I didn't mean-"

Finns face darkened out of anger and regret."Marceline just shut up, and never talk to me..."

"Finn I'm-"

"Ever again." Finn turned his back to Marceline and left her in the rain, tears streaming down his face. Marceline's legs felt wobbly and like jelly. She fell to the ground and cried. She just laid down on the ground and cried in the storm and with the rain.

Finn limped back to Nintande and Kametra. He looked behind him and he saw the dragon dragging the corpse of the Farny behind him. Finn continued to the camp till they came into sight.

Kametra caught sight of Finn and immediately her face lit up. "Hey Finn over here!" She couldn't really see the details of Finns body but he was getting closer. "Hey Finn is something wr- FINN!" She saw the scars Finn had on his body. He was bleeding from the wounds all over his body. He had them on his face, his chest, his arms, everywhere and he was crying. "Finn what happened!?" Finn looked at the two. Nintande and Kametra had looks of genuine concern, and worry. Kametra also had one of loving concern that only someone who really cared about you would show.

"I'm fine, just get me to a hospital or something please."

"But Finn, Kametra and I need to know what happened so we can find whoever did this to you."

"Nintande I don't to talk about it, please lets just go back." The dragon gently nudged Finn offering a ride. Finn climbed on its back and so did the others and the dragon took off with them and the Farny.

When they got back the whole tribe saw Finns wounds and rushed him to their Healing temple. The chief greeted him while he was in the bed just laying there. "Finn, unfortunately for you our tribe shaman is not here, for he is helping other tribes currently and won't be back here for a a few days. So we have to take care of you with our standard herbs and medicines."

"Thank you Chief."

"Call me, Tokonawa." He left the room and left Finn alone to his thoughts. All he could think about was Marceline and that one moment as they were flying off.

_'The dragon took off with the group slowly, knowing that Finn was seriously injured. Finn looked down and he saw Marceline and Marceline saw him. The expressions on their faces was ones of pure sadness and regret. As their eyes met the two had only one thought on their minds.'_

_'Why?'_

**Well there's chapter 11 which I now consider my greatest chapter, but remember, this is not the last chapter. There is more coming your way for this story and guys please be nice in your reviews. Plus I changed my mind and the FAQ is going to be at the end of the story after the last chapter so you'll just have to wait for that. I worked all night to give you this chapter and I hope you like it. Now all I have to say is I'm tired, good night.**


	11. Regrets and thoughts

**Hello Procrastinators welcome to Doom of OOO. It is a fantastical story of fantasy, wonder, and much better than twilight. Now I have a question, I see on wikipedia and the adventure time wiki that Pendleton Ward said Marceline and Finn will never have a relationship. Now I looked everywhere for this interview but I never found this, in fact if anything it seemed he never even mentioned it. Could someone give me a link to it so I could hear it for myself, or this a lie created by FinnxFlameprincess and FinnxBubblegum fans. Oh well, anyway you guys got really emotional over the Finn vs Marceline ordeal which I loved, please leave more reviews because I love reading them, especially the detailed ones. I have a secret to reveal at the end of the story (not chapter) that you all will jump in joy over. This chapter was a little difficult because I didn't really know how to up the ante after chapter 11. I'll shut up now.**

Marceline dragged her body across the ground, blood trailing behind her. The rain poured down on her as she saw Finn take off. Tears streamed down her face, as blood dripped from her mouth and nose. She crawled through the bushes where the leaves brushed against her arms and thorns pierced her body. She tried to get up but her legs were too weak to hold her up. How could Finn do so much damage to her? She was the Vampire Queen, how could a 14 year old human cause her this much pain physically, mentally, and emotionally. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and just dropped, she could not move anymore. Her arms fell limp beside her body as she looked up. Thunder and lightning streaked across the sky in perfect harmony. Why couldn't she and Finn be like that? Ever since that incident with the door lord they hung out less and less. But why? She loved spending time with him, so what happened? She had no idea and she still didn't know. Was it Bubblegum? Or that damn Flame princess? It was probably Flame princess. Marceline closed her eyes, no use wasting her energy. As her eyes closed on the world she saw someone coming closer. Finn?

Finn felt the herbs working their magic, healing his wounds. Why didn't he object when they said he was getting married. If he had, he and Marceline wouldn't be in this mess. Then again what could he have done? He didn't want to hurt Kametra, he could never hurt someones feelings like that. Bubblegum had done that to him and now, he was paying the price for not saying no. He felt as though he was being torn apart. Flame princess breaking his heart, Jake getting kidnapped, wait...JAKE! _ 'Finn you idiot!' _How could he forget about Jake! Slammed his head down on the pillow in frustration. Great, what kind of a friend am I? I forgot about my best friend who is probably being tortured as we speak, he beat up his other best friend and for what? All because she wouldn't tell him whats wrong? He was no hero, he was just some dumb butt. He rolled onto his side, thinking of all the times he spent with his friends. He heard the door open but he didn't even give it a second glance. "Finn?" Kametra's voice filled his ears breaking his train of thought. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

Kametra was taken back by Finn's more angry attitude. She had no idea what happened back at the clearing but it was clear that whatever happened, it shook him to the core. "If you want to talk, you can just let me know." Finn remained silent but turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry Kametra it's just...it's just that what happened-"

"I understand, but I'm here for you Finn. All your friends are, that's what friends and lovers are for."

_'Yea, friends.'_ Finn thought. Kametra sat down in the chair beside Finn and wrapped her arms around him. Finn felt comforted at her hug. Just like Flame princess. He returned the hug, bringing a smile to his face. She got up and walked to the door. "I would stay longer but I have some work to take care of, I'll bring you dinner though." She waved good bye and left Finn alone. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Finn's mind raced through his head, making dream about only one thing...about Marceline.

* * *

Marceline woke up in a strange room. It was a small tent with a camp fire and two sleeping bags. She sat up expecting her wounds to hurt, but she felt nothing. If anything she only felt a little sore. "Good your awake." She turned her head and there stood an old man, with a stick with a skull on it and several ornaments decorating it. "I was beginning to think my magic didn't work." Marceline looked down and saw that her wounds were all healed. "The only thing I couldn't heal was your scar." She looked and there was a scar running down her chest. She sighed and slowly rested her head down on the sleeping bag. "I sensed evil and sadness in your aura, something that happened very recently caused this. Do you wish to tell me?" Marceline looked at this old man who had saved her, he took the time to heal her, he might as well know why.

"I got into a fight...with my best friend." The old man nodded his head and checked a kettle that was hanging over the fire. "I got angry and punched him, then all hell broke loose." The elder looked at her strangely as if she was a child that just stole from the cookie jar.

"There's more to the story isn't there?" Marceline looked indignantly at the man. "Why do you care?" The old man smiled a friendly smile at her, chuckling at her. "I've been on this earth longer than you know child."

"I'm a 1000 years old, I'm older than you are."

"You have no idea of who I am, my name is Adenos. I've been here since the beginning. I was created by the cosmic owl to watch over this planet. I am currently the shaman of the tribe you have visited recently. I know full well how old you are and who your friend is. I also know that you feel much more than friendship for this friend." Marceline was shocked at this man. He knew all this stuff, yet he just heals people. "But do you know which friend it is?"

"Oh you have feelings for only one of these individuals, you just have to figure out which one, this Bonnibel Bubblegum or Finn the human."

"Can you please tell me which one?"

"I'm sorry child, but I will not."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not that I can't tell you, I choose not to."

"Why not?" Marceline questioned angrily.

"Well Marceline, why would I tell you? It would ruin the surprise. And I very much love surprises." Marceline crossed her arms in frustration at this old mans stubbornness. She had to admit though, she was impressed. Finally met someone who was older than her besides Simon and her dad. But he was just like all those other people who can see the future, they refuse to give a straight answer. "Look, if it helps I'll give you a hint." Marceline shot up in an instant. "The one you end up with will make you happier than you have ever been before." He laughed as Marceline frowned at him.

"HEY! You tricked me!"

"I'm sorry it's just I love messing with people like that. You should have seen the look on your face." He was laughing as Marceline glared at him. "I'm sorry for believing in the art of the surprise. But being able to see into the future has eliminated that joy from my life. I only wish something would happen that actually surprised me." He sighed in disappointment at his blessing yet still a curse. Marceline looked sympathetically at him. She thought she had it bad living forever. This guy not only had to live forever but always knew what to expect, nothing ever really changes for him. "But what if the future changes? That's happened before hasn't it?"

"It has changed, but I not only see one future, I see all possible futures, so even if the future changes I still see it before that future happens. So like I said before, nothing ever surprises me." Dang, it's even worse than Marceline thought. She floated over to him and hugged him. Then she felt him shift in her arms. She looked and he looked completely different. He now looked like a man in his 20's with black hair, a stubble, and a suit and tie. Marceline jumped back in surprise, what the heck was going on? "Forgot to tell you, I can change whenever I choose, I take that form of an old man when I'm with the tribe but I usually change when I choose. I love changing it up. I've influenced the world in small ways through this power and I enjoy it, rarely do I do anything major to change the world. For example, I gave Ice king some happiness by implanting the idea of Fionna and Cake, unfortunately, lately he started becoming obsessed with it. Or the time I suggested to Finn and Jake's dad that he create that dungeon for Finn." Marceline stared at awe at the man before him. She was speechless. "It's OK, you don't have to say anything. Just sit down and rest, it's a lot of information to take in." Marceline just laid down on her bag and went to sleep, having no idea of what to think. She'll think about it in the morning, its been a long night.

* * *

Kametra jumped through the tree's looking around for animals, she found a few winged monkeys but not much. She had too much on her mind and it was affecting her hunting. Her frustration continued to grow as she kept missing animal after animal. She jumped but just fell to the ground and crashed into several branches. She sat up and groaned in pain. She used her spear to help herself up off the ground. She growled in frustration and ran through the forest. Where were all the nocturnal creatures that were supposed to be out and about this late at night? They were all gone. '_Great the one night I actually want to hunt these stupid creatures and I can't find any!'_ She sat down exhausted, with her head in her arms. "I'm guessing your having some trouble hunting." Kametra looked up and Nintande stood there with a grin on his face. "I guess I can help you out then."

"Oh shut up." Nintande extended out his hand to her. She grabbed it and lifted herself up. "What do you want anyway?"

"I just know how much you suck and I decided to show you how its done." Nintande joked.

"Fine, mister hunter extraordinaire, show me how you do it." She said sarcastically.

"Fine I will!" Nintande stated. He jumped into the tree and began his hunt.

Kametra waited 5 minutes for him to come down but nothing happened. The tree's then began to shake and rumble. There was shouting, screeching, and cursing. Kametra scratched her head in confusion until she heard "Come here you little-!" Nintande fell out of the tree with a komodo dragon in his arms biting and hissing. "Stop struggling you overgrown lizard!" The Komodo dragon sprouted spikes from its tail, it then stabbed Nintande in the leg. "OW! You piece of crap I will kill you!" The Komodo dragon jumped out of his arms and laughed at him. It ran away into the bushes.

"So, this is how you do it-" Kametra said sarcastically "-I thought you were supposed to actually catch the animal, now I see I was totally wrong! Anything else you want to teach me?" Kametra joked.

"Will you shut up. Let's just go home OK?"

"Not yet, I'm looking for stuff for dinner."

"Fine, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well for one thing I needed a few flying monkeys, and a grizzly bear."

"And this is for?"

"My bear meat steak with a side of flying monkey wings."

"Fine, lets find that grizzly bear and get that steak."

"But please don't tell Finn, I don't want him to know."

"Why?"

"Well he said it himself with that dragon we wanted to hunt."

"OK, lets go find that bear." Kametra crouched on the ground and began their search.

Eventually the two finally found some bear tracks, leading off the normal trail. They followed the tracks until they arrived at a normal size cave. "Hey Kametra, how about I go in and get the bear?" Nintande suggested.

"Nintande, I can handle this my self."

"You and I both know you've distracted thinking about Finn all night. Let me take care of this." Kametra sighed and let him go in. She sat down at the mouth of the cave and waited.

* * *

Finn woke up to see that it was late at night. But it didn't matter to him, like before, all he could think about was Marceline and Jake, and how angry he was at himself. What kind of hero was he? He let them both fly out of his grasp and now they're both gone, at least he had a small chance of saving Jake, but with Marceline, there was no saving her. He had destroyed their friendship and any chance they had at a...it doesn't matter now. He was losing his friends left and right and there was nothing he could do about it. Who was next? Bubblegum? LSP? LR? Who knows? He sure didn't. He had to apologize, maybe then Marceline will at least not hate him. But where was she?

* * *

Marceline awoke to see Adenos drinking tea and to have taken the shape of a young boy about the age of 14, Finn's age. He had brown, laid down hair with the bangs spiked up, sky blue eyes, his arms showed signs of strength, his gut was a tad large but not noticeable, looked about at least 5'5, and a look of happiness and optimism in his eye. Adenos smiled at her and whispered, "A little hint for the long run." Before she could ask what he meant, Adenos turned back into the old man she saw him as when they first met. "You can be a real sneaky, dick sometimes you know that right?"

"I get that a lot." He chuckled and poured the tea into two cups. He handed Marceline one and kept one for himself. She sipped the tea and let the drink run past her lips and down her throat. "I know your a vampire, but anyone can appreciate the taste of tea." Marceline shrugged and set the tea down. "Your aura seems calm but still troubled, maybe it's because you didn't finish your little story about you and your friend."

"You said you can see everything, shouldn't you know what happened?" She said cockily.

"Yes but your aura seemed to calm down when you were telling me, it should make you feel better again."

"What? No it wouldn't, when has talking ever helped!?"

"Your right. I'm just bored and I have no one to mess with besides you." Marceline huffed and picked up a nearby blanket out, then headed out for a walk.

Marceline covered her skin with the woven cloth and looked around at the little spot this apparent immortal lived. It was pretty nice, secluded, it was peaceful. She continued her walk listening to the birds and little critters. She saw two little squirrels in a lovers embrace sharing a nut between the two. It reminded Marceline of the time she and Finn went on a picnic and they ate strawberries together. Nature just seemed to take over her brain because she didn't realize where she was going until she got there. She stood on the battleground that she and Finn fought on. There was blood scattered across the trees and the grass, the corpse of the Farny was gone for some reason. Marceline felt the pain of the battle all over again in her heart, her best friend, they did this to each other. There was an indent in the trees where Finn slammed Marceline's face into. She found one of Finn's teeth lying on the ground near a pool of dried blood. Why had they fought? Marceline didn't even remember. '_Oh yeah, it's because of those two princess, Kametra and Flame princess.'_ Marceline sighed as she put the tooth down and sat down by a near by tree. Why couldn't she just let Finn be happy with whoever he wanted to? It's not like he was ever going to choose her. All she has left is Bubblegum. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad dating her again. Marceline would have to get used to the concept but maybe...just maybe... Marceline rested her head against the branch of the tree and closed her eyes. _'What am I going to do? I want to go home, but I want to help Finn. Given the fact of what happened, he probably will never forgive me. It does serve me right though, I shouldn't have brought up the last human thing. No matter what I am going to apologize, whether he likes it or not!'_ Marceline, driven by her resolve, jumped into the air and sped off to the village where Finn laid.

**There's chapter 12, it may not be as good as chapter 11 but hey I like it. Next chapter is going to show what happened to Flame princess, Jake, and Malacarth while all of this was going on. So look out for that. Here is something important you guys need to know! I'm changing the main characters when someone looks for this story because people are getting the wrong impression and automatically think this is about Finn and Marceline when no one really knows yet...except me. So I am changing it to just Finn so it will attract more people to the story. Well that's all I have to say. See you guys later and go ahead and enjoy chapter 13. **


	12. The Wizard's Prisoners

**Alright guys this is chapter 13 of Doom of OOO. Today we are going to see what has been going on with Malacarth, Jake, and Flame princess while everything else was going on. If you haven't heard already, I have taken over writing Wolves under the Moon by DaedalusDelta; I'll be writing it and expanding its story. I honestly hope I do a good job and you all like it. I'm going to finish this story up first then take care of the other one. So let's get started here is chapter 13.**

Flame Princess slowly opened her eyes and instantly felt her head ache. She groaned in pain and looked around her. She was floating in a giant green orb high above the ground, there were extinguishers surrounding her just waiting to put her out. She looked to her left and there was Jake, sleeping away. She threw a fireball at the wall but it just dissipated upon contact. She pushed and pushed against the energy field but it was of no use. She sat down and pouted a little bit before becoming bored. She looked down and saw some strange stuff. There were test tubes carrying some kind of liquid in it. It twisted and twirled in the tubes, mixing together turning into different colors of the rainbow. There were some weird devices lying around, one shaped like this weird cannon, some kind of sword, and a computer. This all confused her as she didn't know what they do. Suddenly a door opens and Malacarth walked in with some guys, she heard Malacarth call him Charlie, Woody, and Jonah.

"Why I think our little princess is awake. Jesse, would you lower her down so we can have a little chat." Malacarth walked over to a chair and sat down in it as FP's orb was lowered to the ground. "Did our little girl sleep well last night?" He asked. Flame princess angrily threw a fireball at him but was immediately blasted by fire extinguishers. She fell to the ground, her flame almost put out. "I wouldn't do that Seraphina, you try to hurt me with your little after burns and I'll shoot you with mono-ammonium phosphate, a chemical that puts out fire." FP sat on the ground with a defeated expression on her face. "Now don't feel bad, as long as you behave, we'll have no problems."

Malacarth swiveled his chair across the room towards the computer and started typing in some codes. "Let's check up on your boyfriend, I bet he's coming for you as we speak." The camera zoomed in on Finn and saw him just pigging out on some food. "WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I KIDNAP HIS GIRLFRIEND AND HE JUST SITS THERE EATING FOOD!" Malacarth kicked his chair away and stomped angrily on the floor. Flame princesses anger rose as she saw Finn eating the food instead of trying to find her. Jake yawned, waking to all the yelling coming from Malacarth.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" He turned to Malacarth and saw what was on the screen. "FINN! He's OK! What is he eating? Looks really good."

Malacarth lifts head and angrily yelled at Jake, "Why aren't you angry!? He's just sitting there eating meat!"

"Oh, but I bet he is going to jump up and come save us after he is done." Flame princess calmed down when Jake said that, he was right. Finn was going to save them and take them home. They waited for Finn to finish eating and leave. He eventually got up and rushed out the door. "OK, Jake maybe your right. Here he comes now." They watched Finn as he ran in different directions, like he was looking for something. Flame princess watched as they saw his face light up and he climbed up the side of a building and talk to Marceline. "OK, that's it. I give up on this kid. I actually thought he would come and save you two, but apparently, I was wrong. I'm just going to leave and go work on some science thing or whatever." Malacarth left the room, leaving the footage on screen.

FP felt tears go down her face as she saw Finn sit there and talk to that Vampire. _'Finn, I thought you were coming for me. You said you loved me, why are you abandoning me?'_ Flame princess just plopped onto the ground and bawled her eyes out. "FP, what's wrong?" She looked up and saw Jake with a concerned look on his face.

"Why isn't Finn coming for us? I thought he was a hero. So why isn't he rushing to save us?" Jake didn't answer FP; he sat and contemplated what she said. He finally got an optimistic expression on his face and stretched his head around. "Look, Finn has all ways been there for people in trouble. He probably got held up by something important, but I know he will stop at nothing to save us. Plus Finn loves you that will definitely set him off and rescue you if he finds out." Ember perked up at this and smiled happily. Her white knight in shining armor was coming, and he would hold her in his arms again. She got down on her back and fell asleep.

* * *

Malacarth paced back and forth in his room, evaluating what he saw. _'Why hasn't he come yet? Surely knowing his character, wouldn't get side tracked trying to save his friends. Wait why didn't I just kidnap Bubblegum? He always saves her, so why didn't I just get her instead!? I'm such an idiot!' _Malacarth slammed his fist on the table, scattering chemicals and blueprints everywhere. He sighed and picked the items off the floor. He walked out the door and into the gym several doors down, his mind racing trying to figure out what his enemy was doing. He entered the room full of equipment. To the left there where machines that exercised the back muscles, trained your speed, and the like. To the right there were weight lifting contraptions and a system of pulleys and other simple machines meant to exercise the body. Malacarth walked to the center of the room with the punching bags and pull up bars. He looked around, making sure no one was around, once he was sure he removed the cloak and stripped down to his sleeveless shirt and jeans, and finally removing the mask. He began just destroying the punching bag, throwing punches and kicks, nearly obliterating the punching bag. He imagined Bubblegum's face on the bag, making him hit even harder. He finally destroyed it sending it flying across the room and crashing into a mirror. He looked down at his hands. _'How could she do this to me? All I ever did was help her, be her partner for experiments no one else would even touch. I now know what she is really like, no one else may know but no matter what it takes, I will bring her down.'_ He put his mask back on and his other clothing on and walked into his room and picked up one blueprint in particular. He laughed maniacally to himself. He grew giddy as he thought of all the ways he could get to her. _'I'm coming for you Bonnibel, and I'm going to make you pay.'_

James sat in the cockpit just looking out the window onto the landscape and making sure everything was running smoothly. He ran his hand through his gray hair as he watched the landscape pass by. He checked the fuel gauge and it was in between full and the middle half of the gauge. He checked the radar which barely registered any life forms in the area. He pulled down the periscope and looked around for the life forms registering on the radar. There were some bandits attacking a caravan. James lifted the periscope and turned on the intercom. "Malacarth, could you come up here for a second." He took his finger off the button, he turned around and there stood Malacarth. "Did you need something Tommy?" James once again pulled down the periscope and showed Malacarth what he wanted to show him. "There are some bandits attacking a caravan over there."

"So what?"

"This could give you a chance to practice your magic or whatever." Malacarth put a hand to his chin and thought it over. Right before his eyes, Malacarth disappeared and reappeared in front of the bandits. James looked outside and watched the events unfold.

Malacarth walked among the wreckage of the caravan, there were bodies scattered across the ground with swords in their chests and blood splattered on the trees. Intestines were spilling out from several of the creatures; people were cut in half and were hanging off branches. Finally Malacarth found the bandits among the wreckage. There stood a group of bandits holding this one guy. One was much larger than the others his gut hanging out and his arms were enormous. Another was muscular and had abs on top of abs, he had a chiseled chin and blonde hair. The smallest one was hunched over and was grinning like crazy, blood dripping from his mouth. The bandit in the back was standing far behind the others like he was purposefully ignoring the others. Finally the bandit in the middle held one of the caravan riders in his hands, he had abs but not as much as the muscular one beside him, he had black hair running down his back and it was incredibly shaggy and unkempt. All of them were covered in blood. They looked like your stereotypical group of thieves, but there was something off about them. The one in the center bit into the neck of the final survivor and blood dripped from the neck. The blood was sucked up into the bandit's mouth and the guy shriveled up and was tossed aside like a used tissue. _'That's just great, vampires.' _The vampire in the center, obviously the leader, looked up and saw Malacarth. "Run now or you'll end up like these snacks."

"Is that so?"

"We'll eat you anyway, but running makes the meal much more enjoyable."

"It's a shame then, I'm not someone who runs."

"Then you will die."

**Malacarth versus Vampire bandits**

The fat one charged Malacarth, swinging his arm at him. Malacarth simply sidestepped the vampire and slammed his fist into his gut. The fat vampire hunched over in pain, Malacarth then kicked him in the face sending him grinding against the ground, leaving multiple holes in the earth. The muscular bandit and the hunched over vampire jumped at Malacarth; the hunchback one swinging his knives all over the place. Malacarth jumped in the air and grabbed the muscular vampires face and slammed him into the other bandit. Before they could get up, Malacarth threw a bomb at them. It exploded on the duo; the bomb also released a gas which began burning away the vampires' skin. The hunchback escaped but the muscular one burned away before he could get away. The hunchback sped towards the sage and swung his knife at him. Malacarth grabbed the bandit's wrist and broke it. Before he could hit him again, the fat vampire tackled Malacarth to the ground. The leader then joined the fray and kicked Malacarth in the spleen. Malacarth exploded with magic, knocking the vampires away from him. The vampires got up and stopped moving. Malacarth stood still anticipating their next move. The fat one swung his foot at Malacarth, who dodged the move but soon saw he had been fooled. The hunchback, as Malacarth dodged the fat vampire, stabbed Malacarth in the back; then started dragging the knife down. The leader then slashed his claws against Malacarth's chest, knocking Malacarth into a nearby hanging body. Blood trickled down Malacarths back from the stab and slash wounds. He had been too cocky, he thought he was only fighting simple bandits, but these vampires were trained and were probably apart of some bigger organization. Malacarth picked himself up and glared at the vampires. "Are there any last words you have meat?" Malacarth did not answer the three vampires. He reached up to his face and removed his mask. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE!?" The leader screamed as the mask fell from Malacarth. He still did not answer. "ANSWER ME!"

"Let this be the last image you see before you die." Malacarth rushed toward them and grabbed the fat one. He ran his hand into the pudgy bandit and ripped out his spinal cord. He turned and smashed the hunchbacks face in with it, killing him. Finally before the leader could attack, Malacarth gripped his head and snapped his neck. Malacarth's hands dripped with blood as the bodies laid there on the ground. He felt something touching him on the shoulder. He quickly twirled and grabbed whoever was behind him by the neck. It was the vampire that vampire that ignored the others. He was about 17, his hair black, and quite thin. The teen had on a flannel jacket and jeans, there was an axe strapped to his back. He was the only one of the group who had no blood on him; his body was virtually blood free. Malacarth was about to kill him, until a locket fell from the boys neck. Malacarth bent over and picked it and looked at it. It was gold in color, handmade, and shaped like a heart. Malacarth continued to inspect it, while having a tight grip on the boy's neck. He opened it and saw the picture inside. It was of a young woman, she had blonde hair and wore a blue dress, the strangest thing about her, was that she wore a strange hat with rabbit ears. The picture beside it was of them dancing together. Malacarth looked back at the young vampire, his eyes focused on the locket instead of Malacarth. He threw the vampire to the ground, landing him in the mud. "Leave, and never return." The vampire quickly flew away into the night. Malacarth picked up his mask from off the ground. He put it back on and slowly walked away from the bodies that littered the ground.

* * *

Malacarth walked into the cockpit, where James was waiting. "Malacarth, what happened back there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, you let that bandit go without so much as a scratch. So tell me, what happened?" Couldn't look James in the eyes. "Well?"

"James, turn the speakers on." Malacarth finally spoke. "There's something I want to say to the prisoners."

* * *

Flame princess once again awoke in her orb with the same surroundings as before. Suddenly the orb lowered to the floor, she barely stood on her feet as the ground shook beneath her. She saw Jakes was being lowered too. The energy around her dissipates. Seraphina was free from her prison. She instantly ran for the door but found it was locked. She blasted several fire buzz saws at the wall, but was blasted by fire extinguishers. She lay down and gave up on finding a way out. Jake lazily got up and scratched his butt. "Hey FP, how's it going?"

"Terrible, I can't find a way out of here."

"Well how about instead of doing that, we throw a hula party?" Jake suggested.

"How would that help us?" FP asked.

"For morale dude! This could be as fun, _as Tropical Island, as a tropical island._" Jake sang.

'_Well, I got nothing better to do, so what the heck.' _She shrugged. She got up and joined Jake in his tropical island song.

"_On a tropical island, underneath a molten lava moon."_ They sang together.

"_Hanging with the hula dancers, asking questions because they got all the answers. Puttin on lotion, sitting by the ocean, rubbin it on my body, rubbin it on my body. So get me out of this roo-oo-oom, cause it's going to lead to nothing but our doo-oo-oom. And if we just stan-an-and, then I think I'll turn into a boring old maa-aa-aan, I'll turn into a boring old man!"_ FP laughed at the silliness of the song they were singing; to her it was one of the funniest things she had ever sung. Why didn't she and Finn do this more often?

The speakers suddenly flared to life and Malacarth's voice shot from them. "Jake and Flame princess, I'm in a good mood today, so I'm letting you walk around freely in the room your in and the rooms with the doors open." The room sprang to life as doors opened and everything began turning on. Flame princess walked over to one of the doors, leading to a room with a bonfire in the center. She walked over to the fire and found some coals in it. She picked them up and ate them like they were candy. "Hey flame princess! Come check this out!" FP went in the direction she heard Jake's voice, she found him practically jumping for joy at a room that seemed to be made of coding. As soon as Jake walked in, the room changed and shifted into a room filled with hamburgers and hotdogs. "Burgers and hotdogs! Yea, yea,yea." Jake jumped in and began swallowing the food around him. Flame Princess slowly put one foot in the room, unsure of what to think. The room once again changed into her home. Everything was there, her bed, her book shelves, and even her scented candles. She stared curiously at the room before her that seemed to emulate everything in her house.

The speakers turned on again and Malacarth spoke. "You guys might want to come back and look at the TV screen, we're going to see if your hero is coming." Flame princess immediately ran out of the room and into where her orb was and watched the screen. It showed Finn and some oddly dressed people, this really pretty girl and a incredibly dumb looking boy. They were all fighting a three headed monster, they were also fighting along side a dragon. She watched as Finn fought the thing with all his energy. Jake walked in lazily, burping from the food he ate. "Hey whats going on?"

"Jake, Finn's on TV!"

"Really!? Let me see." Jake stretched over and stood beside FP and watched the TV. "OH Yea go get that monster Finn, kick his buns!" FP, not wanting to be left out, cheered for Finn too.

"Yea...go Finn! Beat up that...thing." She really didn't know what to say for her cheer. If you could call it that. They saw a giant bat lift up the monster as it was about to die. Jake happily waved his arms in the air as he saw Finn laugh and roll on the ground in victory. Flame princess was about to do the same when she noticed Finn got this angry look on his face, he just got up and walked toward the spot the bat flew in. They watched as Finn found the monster and finished it off. He then called for someone and that vampire girl from earlier showed up. "Oh hey its Marceline! Whats she doing here?" They continued to talk and then they began to yell at each other and began to fight. "What is Marceline doing!?" Jake shouted.

Flame Princess tried to explode the TV, but to no avail. They watched on as the two friends battled on. "HOW DARE THAT BI**CH HURT FINN!" She felt like she was about to kill someone. FP and Jake looked on as Finn and Marceline seemed to ignore the blood dripping from their bodies. Jake couldn't watch as the they fought turning his back to the screen. "Please turn it off, I don't want to watch anymore." Jake pleaded. The screen turned black as the fight finished up. Jake dragged his feet and his outstretched arms on the ground. "But...but...Finn...Marceline...why are you fighting?" He muttered to himself. He sadly fell asleep where his orb materialized, unable to accept the situation. All Flame Princess could think about was Finn and Marceline. '_Who does she think she is!? Jake said they friends, why is she attacking him? Once I see her again I'll, I'll, I'll...I'll think of something when the time comes. But for now I'll play around with that hologram thingy room.'_ She walked into the room and it projected a hologram of Marceline in front of her ready for battle, _'This should be fun.'_

**That was chapter 13, we finally got to see what has been going on with Malacarth, Jake, and Flame Princess. I like so far how it turned out. I thought I would have Flame princess care about Finn enough to the point where she'll take revenge for him, I think it would be in her character to do so, she really doesn't know better so it would seem fit. Well chapter 14 is on the way and I hope you enjoyed this one, and please my fans do me a favor, advertise this story, honestly I want people to please read past chapter 1 because its getting quite annoying. So later and goodbye.**


	13. Forgiveness

**Hello guys I'm back and we're here to see if Finn and Marceline make up or not break up or stay or however you put it. It's not the only thing we see today, remember the vampire that lived in the last chapter? You guys get to see him again, and to clarify no it wasn't Marshall Lee, it was someone else and the girl was not Fionna. It was all just a fun little Easter egg, so that was just to clarify that. By the way I'm deleting chapter 1 and merging it with 2, the reason being I despise that chapter because its too short and is just terrible in general, one more thing it drives readers away from the story, I'm not kidding. Chapter 1 has over 800 views but as soon you get to chapter 2 it drops to barely over 400. So yea that's going to happen. Finally I want to ask you guys a favor, advertise this story and tell them its better than it first appears to be. I'm done here so lets get to the story.**

Finn dragged his body across the ground, his legs almost completely useless. His arms were screaming in pain, but he ignored it. _'I got to find her...I got to apologize to Marceline.'_ He almost reached the village gate, when Kametra and Nintande returned. "Finn, what are you doing out of your bed?" Kametra asked. "You need all the rest you can get until your all better." Nintande threw Finn over his shoulder and carried him back to his bed.

"Now wait here Finn, Kametra's going to cook some steak. If you get bored just use this." Nintande threw Finn a pink gem that glowed brightly in the room.

"This looks like a phone gem thingy."

"That's because it is, what? Did you think just we live out in the wild we didn't have one of these?" Nintande left the room, leaving Finn all by himself again.

_ 'Wait, I could use this to call Marceline!" _Finn tried calling her but to no avail. There was no answer from her end. _'Oh yea, she doesn't have one.'_ Finn begrudgingly gave up on trying to call her. _'Who am I going to call now? Maybe Flame princess, that would actually be awesome. But how do I do it? I know she doesn't have one of these and I can't use that tracker thingy. Guess I can't call her either. I guess I could call Bubblegum, I hope she hasn't been kidnapped yet.'_ He activated the gem and awaited for her to answer him. Eventually her face popped out of the gem.

"Why hello Finn how are you?"

"Oh just fine, on an adventure, saving lives, nearly beaten to death, the usual."

"WHAT!? Finn who did this to you?"

"It's nothing PB."

"Finn your chest is nearly cut entirely through!"

"Tis but a flesh wound."

"Finn tell me!"

"It was Marceline OK!" Bubblegum gasped, she never would have guessed Marceline of all people would do this to Finn. "It was all my fault, I never should have pushed her."

"What do you mean by that Finn..."

"I...I...I got mad because she kept messing with my love life and I forced her into telling me why. We kept arguing until she snapped and punched me, and after that..."

"It's OK Finn, I can figure out what happened after that."

"I hurt her PB, she was bleeding on the ground and was crying."

"..."

"PB?"

"Finn, please don't talk about it any more, I don't want to here it."

"OK. Oh, PB?"

"Yes Finn?"

"Marceline told me what happened between you two."

"She...did?"

"Yes, everything."

"Tell me exactly what she told you." Finn told her everything. From when the two met to when they broke up.

"That's what she told me."

"Finn there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it PB?"

"That's not what happened."

"What!? She lied to me about that too!?" He asked sadly.

"NO, NO! She didn't lie, she doesn't know the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"What she told you is mostly true, up until when she drank the potion and when she lost its effects."

"Then what happened?"

"I'll tell you but whatever you do, don't tell her."

"Why?"

"Listen and find out."

* * *

"_Oh Marceline! One last thing." Bubblegum walked over to a machine and pressed several codes into it. The gears sprang to life and the machine began to shake and rock back and forth before finally began to slowly settle down. A bottle popped out containing a red liquid that bubbled inside. The bottle however came without a label on it. "Bubblegum, what is that?"_

"_It's a little something I made, it's only a prototype of a drink I'm making. It's supposed to give someone unlimited stamina, so now no one will ever tire out. Would you mind testing it out for me?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Marceline took the drink from Bubblegum and winked at her. "Cheers, Bonnie?" Bubblegum picked up a nearby drink and winked back._

"_Cheers." They clinked glasses together glasses together and drank. _

"_Bubblegum, I really don't feel so good." Marceline fell into Bubblegum's arms unconscious. Bubblegum began to panic, worried about what she had done to her friend. _

_ "Marceline! Wake up!" Bubblegum shook Marceline by the shoulders, to no avail. An idea came to Bubblegum as she grabbed the bottle Marceline drank out of and rushed over to her scan-tron. It took a few seconds before it was finished being scanned. She read the results, SCAN COMPLETE: CHEMICAL KNOWN AS LOVIENTENT, ALSO KNOWN AS A LOVE POTION. Bubblegum looked over the results over and over again, wishing what she was reading wasn't true. Unfortunately, all the results were the same. Bubblegum had given her friend a love potion. She typed feverishly searching for the side effects. She finally found the file and opened it. SIDE EFFECTS: MEMORY LOSS, MEMORIES MAY RETURN AFTER POTIONS EFFECTS WEAR OFF, HOWEVER SUBJECT NOT HAVE ALL MEMORIES OF WHAT HAPPENED WHILE UNDER EFFECTS OF POTION, FEELINGS MAY REMAIN AFTER EFFECTS WEAR OFF, UNCERTAINTY, AND SLIGHT PERSONALITY CHANGE. DOSAGE: MUST TAKE EVERYDAY FOR EFFECTS TO REMAIN. Bubblegum laid her head on the desk, thinking the situation over. _

_ Then it hit her, this would be the perfect opportunity to test the homosexuality gene Marceline talked about. Flirting with Marceline didn't work, she wasn't a lesbian. But with the love potion, she'll fall in love with Bubblegum. However, the test wouldn't be genuine unless...unless there was a second lesbian to test with. Unfortunately, Bubblegum didn't know any, there was only one way. Bubblegum took the potion and began to revise it. One hour later, it was complete. A new potion had been created, memory loss gone, uncertainty, and she wouldn't collapse when she drank it. However, Bubblegum couldn't remove the other side effects, she would have to deal with the personality change and the feelings might remain. She held out the drink in front of her, with an uncertain look in her eyes. "Do I really want to do this? To my friend?" She looked at Marceline's body on the ground and back at the drink. "For science..." She closed her eyes and put the drink to her lips._

* * *

"PB, you really did that?"

"Yes, I'm honestly kicking myself for doing it to this day, but the ending, there was a reason why I forgot to give her the dose she needed the day we broke up."

"What happened?"

"Something I'm ashamed of to this day."

* * *

_Marceline flew in to her girlfriend's laboratory. There she saw her hard at work, she got behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey babe."_

"_Hello Marceline." Bubblegum turned around and kissed Marceline. She returned it and gently slid her tongue toward Bubblegum's massaging it. The kiss turned passionate as the two lovers embraced each other. Bubblegum eventually pulled out and playfully pushed Marceline away._

"_Whats wrong bubblebutt? Don't want any more?" Marceline teased._

"_Oh I do, but I need to work, besides we both know you want this butt."_

"_Your right about that." Marceline squeezed it and then picked Bubblegum off the ground and set her on her lap, floating in mid-air. "So what are you working on?"_

"_I actually need you to do this."_

"_Do I get anything out of this?"_

"_Oh, you'll get a reward, but not until afterward." Bubblegum said seductively._

"_Then lets get started. I'm looking forward to my reward." _

"_Alright, here is what you have to do." Bubblegum hopped off and walked over to a curtain and pulled it down revealing five random strangers. _

"_Bubblegum, what exactly are we doing?"_

"_Well, I wanted to test the effects of vampires drinking blood from their victims. So I need you to drink the blood from these five subjects."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Look all you got to do is lean over bite the neck and-"_

"_NO!"_

"_Why? It's simple, it's not like I'm asking you to kill someone."_

"_I basically will be by doing this!"_

"_Marceline you and I both know that they won't die, they'll turn undead."_

"_Bubblegum, you know I don't do that! I hate drinking blood from other people. I admit its tasty as hell, but that doesn't matter! It's wrong!"  
_

"_Why would you care? You've done it before."_

"_Yes I've done it before, until I realized how I ruined their lives. Almost everyone hates vampires, they lose families and lovers and friends, I'm not going to ruin their lives too!"_

"_Marceline your exaggerating, this is all in the name of science."_

"_You really think I'm exaggerating, why would I do that!? People's lives were ruined when I bit them, I'm not going to do that to these people!"_

"_Marceline, if people knew I did this for science, then nobody will care."_

"_You really think they're going to care it was a science experiment? Bonnibel they are going to discriminate against them, doesn't matter if it was a for science or not!"_

"_Marceline do this for science!"_

"_I said no!"_

"_MARCELINE JUST BITE THEM!"_

"_BUBBLEGUM, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO ACCEPT THAT I WON'T DO IT! NOT EVEN FOR YOUR SICK SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!" Marceline flew out the window before Bubblegum could catch her._

* * *

"That's why I forgot to give her a dosage."

"Bubblegum, why would you do something like that?"

"Look, like I said one of the side effects alters someones personality and well, it made me a little insane. I regret it and I can still feel its effects today. Marceline lost her memories of what caused her to get the potion and what made me forget to give her a some."

"So how or why did she tell me what she told me?"

"I honestly don't know, I think maybe she remembered bits of pieces of it and her mind made up the rest."

"Is that really the reason why she told me?"

"Can you think of a better one?"

"No..."

"Excellent, now listen Finn. You can't tell Marceline any of this OK?"

"Why not?"

"I want at least a chance of being her friend again, that potion made me sadistic and do that to those people. I don't want her to remember or she might never forgive me."

"OK, I won't."

"Thank you Finn, now if you please excuse me, I'm going to have to let you go."

"Goodbye PB."

"Goodbye Finn." The hologram deactivated and went back into the pendant. Finn sighed and put his hands to his face, not knowing what to think. He turned his head and looked out the window beside his bed. _'Marceline, where are you? I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Malacarth sat down under an oak tree one mile from his base. He had started his walk nearly half an hour ago, making sure not to be spotted. He absorbed the area around him, enjoying its peaceful state. However, he noticed something off. The entire time he was walking he felt as if he was being watched. He was not one to get paranoid, but given the circumstances, the idea never left his head. He noticed while on his walk that several branches were crunching behind him, despite the fact that there were no creatures following him. He noticed that light was distorted on some foliage when he passed by then. He finally noticed that several berries he attempted to eat were drained of color. He came to the conclusion that there was a vampire in these woods, maybe not following him, but he would have to be more careful. He scanned the forest grounds carefully, searching for the demon of the night. However he saw nothing.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard something fall behind him. He wasted no time in charging behind him to where the sound came from. He smashed the ground, sending dirt every where, that's when he saw what the noise was. An invisible figure was standing there, covered in dirt. Malacarth swiftly grabbed the figure by his collar and slammed it against a tree. The invisible figure sloughed his invisible cloak revealing the person hiding behind it. It was the vampire that Malacarth had let keep his life. "Why are you following?" The young vampire did not answer Malacarth but just stared on at him. "I said-" Malacarth shook the vampire violently, "-why are you following me?" The mysterious teen nervously answered the wizard.

"I just...wanted to thank you. For letting me live and everything."

"That's it?"

"No, I...wanted to work for, to show my appreciation. I took your advice and I'm not going back to my former line of work." Malacarth dropped the him to ground and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm quitting my job, I want to work for you."

"Do you even know what I do?"

"Well no, but I don't care, from what I saw I'm guessing your some kind of wizard." Malacarth looked over the boy, determining his choice.

"Whats your name?"

"Luke." Malacarth turned his back to Luke and began to walk away.

"Follow me." Luke quickly ran after Malacarth, quickly catching up with him. "Now tell me Luke, there are three things I want to know."

"What is it?"

"Who is that woman in your locket?"

"That's my fiancee, Persephone."

"What's with that hat on her head?"

"That's from when we were visiting Beutopia and I found it on this skull. So I got it and gave it to her when I proposed to her."

"That's nice, finally, what is the name of the organization you previously worked for?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Those thieves you were with are obviously trained, meaning you are too, so what is the name?"

"I...I can't."

"Why not?"

"They might kill me."

"I'll see to it that you are protected, and Persephone."

Luke sighed and gave his answer. "I was a member of the Tatovi, a highly skilled group of criminals made up of super natural beings. We stole and increased our wealth, nobody could catch us or steal from us. Not even the city of thieves could touch us. Unfortunately, there have been some disagreements lately."

"What kind?"

"Well, some of the members began disappearing off the map and we found out they went rogue. Thanks to my bad luck, I was forced to work with the rogue after being found by them when I was spying on them, they forced me to work on their side and I have been for a few months now."

"I see."

"You never did tell me your name."

"The names Malacarth."

"OK, well nice to now work for you Mr. Malacarth. By the way where are we going any way?"

"Well if your going to be working for me, I might as well show you my center of operations." Malacarth quickened his pace, shortly reaching his destination.

"This is where you work!?"

"Isn't she a beauty? Now come inside, I need to give you a medical check up." The two walked in the entrance, disappearing from any private eyes.

* * *

Marceline glided across the sky, making her way to the tribe. She hid her body under the blanket, making sure not to expose her body to the after noon sun. She swiftly sped through the village gates, making sure not to be seen by using her invisibility. The queen looked through every window she came across, not seeing Finn through any of them. She found Kametra cooking something that smelled delicious. Marceline crawled on all fours across the roof tops of the villagers huts. She eventually reached one hut on the right of the Spirit temple. That's where she found Finn, he sat there, bleeding and looking quite solemn. Marceline deactivated he invisibility and flew in. "Hey Finn..."

"Marceline! I'm glad your here! I just want to say-"

"Finn, I just want to say-"

"I'm sorry" They both said at the same time.

"Marceline, I should be saying sorry. Look what I did to you. I shouldn't have forced you to reveal you p-biz."

"No Finn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to mess with your love life."

"I guess we're both at fault here."

"Yea, but still Finn, I'm sorry. I've just been abandoned so many times...I just didn't want to be abandoned again."

"I know how you feel, I was abandoned at birth by own parents. At least you have a dad, I don't have a mom or a dad."

"I guess we both know what it's like to be abandoned."

"I guess we do. Now were bound by blood too Marceline."

"Why do you say that Finn?"

"Our scars, see?" Finn lifted up his shirt, revealing a scar starting at the base of his right arm, leading down just above the nipple and down the chest and leading to the far left of the abdomen.

"Your right, I guess we are." Marceline lifted up her shirt and revealed a scar beginning at under the belly button, leading up to just under the left breast.

"Till the end?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Till the end of time." Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace, not letting each other go. "I missed you, ya weenie."

"Missed you too Marcy."

"So we ready to save Jake and stop Malacarth from globbing up OOO?"

"You betcha Marceline, only one problem."

"What would that be?"

"I'm getting married remember?"

"Oh yea. That is quite a problem."

"What are we going to do?"

"I actually have an idea Finn."

"What is it?"

"The wedding's tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"You'll see what I have planned tomorrow, but it will work."

"You sure Marceline?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"Yes."

"Shut up." Marceline quickly flew out of Finn's little hut and into the transformation from the afternoon sun, to the evening setting sun. Tomorrow she would put her plan into action, and it is a glorious plan indeed.

**Well that was 14 probably going to be 13 in a few minutes or hours or days. I hope you liked this chapter and you like the others, I won't be starting wolves under the moon till this story is done and no it will not be part of the doom of ooo series, OH WAIT! **


	14. Authors note

**Hey guys, you're probably wondering where I've been. Well I've been on break. No, I don't mean spring break that ended two months ago. I've been taking a writing break. After the new chapter I realized that I was exhausted from all the writing and such. So I took a break. Now I didn't plan to take 2 or 3 months on my break, maybe just a week or two. However, on my break I discovered a website, one that quickly grew on me. The creepypasta wiki, this site is fantastic, it's got a ton of horror stories, stories that get under your skin, I loved these kinds of stories but I could hardly ever find a book filled with them, now I found a site filled with over 11 thousand of them. I spent so much time on it, heck I even published three of my own pastas on there. The community is so nice; they even have a chat option which I can talk to fellow authors. I spent so much time on this site that I forgot about this one, I forgot about you guys, the ones that supported me, and the ones that loved my story for what it is. I want to say sorry. Sorry that I left you guys alone without me and no prior warning to it. So to apologize, I'm giving a proper gift. Remember that FAQ for my story I mentioned a few chapters back? The one I said I won't do until the end of the story? Well I've changed my mind. To make it up to you guys for my absence, I'm dedicating a whole chapter to your questions, reviews, and condolences. I will be dedicating the chapter entirely to you guys, say whatever want, ask me whatever you please, tell me what you want me to hear, and I'll give you a proper answer. Just leave whatever it is you want to say, ask, or whatever you want in the review section and I promise I will answer it, no matter how ridiculous the question. This chapter will also be a thank you note to all the people that have supported me, so I'm sorry that the new chapter is up, I promise when I get around to it I will, and I hope you all have a nice day.**


End file.
